Past Sins (Traducido al español continuación)
by BioAbner
Summary: Dado a que AByC se ha desaparecido he decidido subir los archivos que estaban en Google Docs de los siguientes capítulos aquí. Para más información envíenme en correo a BioAbner(arroba)hotmail(punto)com y para ver el archivo en drive goo(punto)gl(diagonal)27nb5a
1. Capítulo 16

/-/

/ Historia: Pecados Pasados (Past Sins)

/Capítulo: 16: Endurecer un Corazón Blando

/ Autor: Pen Stroke

/-/

Pecados Pasados

Por Pen Stroke

Asistido Por Batty Gloom

( **Se necesitan pre lectores y editores en español ver correo al final** )

Master Post en Inglés

Capítulo 16

Endurecer un Corazón Blando

Capítulo 15 - Capítulo 17

Durante una semana entera, Nightmare Moon perseverantemente alzó y bajó el sol, haciendo pasar los días como lo hacían antes de su mandato. No hizo mucho más, escogiendo recluirse en sus aposentos. Se mantuvo al tanto de como el reino se estaba gobernando y se aseguraba de que Spell Nexus no sobrepasara ciertos límites. Más allá de eso, Nightmare Moon apenas podía levantarse de su cama.

Se habían difundido las noticias de que fue ella quien levantó el sol, que fue por su decisión la que puso su fin a la noche eterna. Habían sido unas de las más sorprendentes noticias en sacudir a Equestria, quedando justo debajo del rápido ascenso al poder de Nightmare Moon.

Las reacciones a las noticias fueron mixtas.

Los Hijos de Nightmare se enfadaron bastante, Nexus en particular, viendo su decisión como una señal debilidad que debía terminar. No se atreverían a decir tal cosa en la cara de su reina, pero ella podía escuchar susurros tan bien como cualquier poni regular.

El pueblo en general parecía inquieto, como si Nightmare Moon solo los estuviera provocando con unos pocos días soleados. Creían que traería sin previo aviso la noche eterna de vuelta, que solo les estaba jugando una especie de juego enfermizo, o que tenía planeado algo mucho peor para Equestria.

Y si había algunos que verdaderamente apreciaran que regresara el sol al cielo cada día, Nightmare Moon no escuchó de ellos. Sus voces eran callados susurros en un atronador coro de gritos de ponis que temían que devolvería la noche eterna o exigían que lo hiciera.

Era una tormenta circundante que sólo empeora la que se inflaba en la mente de Nightmare Moon. Seguía tratando de entender por qué se sentía como ella lo hacía. Su mente estaba llena de un interminable carrusel de pensamientos y preguntas, las cuales no podía silenciar ni responder. Todo conducía a noches sin dormir y su deseo de no hacer nada más que ocultarse en su recámara, bloquear la puerta, y pretender que el mundo exterior no existía.

Pero a veces, el mundo no será ignorado.

¡STOO-ONGK!

«¡Hey, dije que no puedes entrar!»

«¡Agárrenla!»

¡TRISH! ¡CLANG! ¡CLONK!

«Alto… ¡Dije ALTO!»

«¡Mira, está corriendo hacia la puerta!»

«¡Alguien traiga unos pegasos y unicornios para ayudarnos a atraparla!»

«¡Cuidado!»

¡TRISH! ¡TRONG! ¡STRIIICHK! ¡TISH!

«¡Eso... eso es todo! ¡La tenemos! La tenemos rodeada.»

«¡Nadie se burla de nosotros! ¡Estás bajo arresto por entrar ilegalmente en los jardines del castillo! Todos, corran tras ella en tres... dos... uno... »

«¡Rrrraaaahhh!»

KKKRRRAASSH-TRISSH

Nightmare Moon saltó de la cama, sus cansados ojos se estrecharon en delgadas hendiduras de ira. Se trasladó a la puerta de su balcón y salió despedida afuera. Dirigió la mirada hacia abajo sobre patio inferior del castillo y tomó en la respiración más profunda que pudo. Luego gritó a todo pulmón, sin importarle qué tan temprano era. El puro volumen de su voz, sin duda, despertó del susto a algunos ponis en Ponyville.

«¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ AFUERA?!»

Todo lo que le respondieron fueron gemidos y quejidos. Una gran parte de los guardias ponis tierra del castillo estaban apilados uno encima del otro en el centro del patio principal. Riendo y saltando entre ellos juguetonamente, como si todo fuera un juego, estaba Pinkie Pie.

«¡Ustedes son ponis tontitos! Así no es como se juega a las traes. »

Nightmare Moon no sabía si sentirse sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo, estar enfurecida con lo fácil que sus habían derrotados, o dejarse caer al suelo y reír a toda voz. Una única poni hiperactiva rosada acababa de superar a sus soldados sin querer. El mundo probablemente podría estar a punto de terminar, y Pinkie Pie seguiría siendo Pinkie Pie.

«¡ALTO!» Gritaron varias voces nuevas. Los unicornios de la guarnición del castillo se adelantaron al patio, ya con sus cuernos brillantes mientras los pegasos comenzaron a formar círculos en el cielo. Nigtmare Moon tenía pocas dudas de que se preparaban para agarrar Pinkie Pie o para utilizar tácticas mucho más peligrosas para detener al intruso saltarín.

Pinkie Pie, sin embargo, no parecía registrar el peligro que corría, su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande. «Oh, ¿Ustedes también quieren jugar a las traes? De acuerdo, pero recuerden que yo las traigo y hay que huir de mí. Estos ponis simplemente no lo entendieron; ellos siguieron corriendo hacia mí.»

«Este no es un juego; usted está invadiendo el castillo real de la reina Nigtmare Moon. ¡Ríndase ahora! »

«Guardias, descansen.»

Nightmare Moon planeó hacia abajo y aterrizó en el patio. Los unicornios rápidamente detuvieron los hechizos que estaban a punto de lanzar, y los pegasos que habían estado dando vueltas arriba aterrizaron. Todos ellos se inclinaron ante su reina mientras un guardia hablaba. «¡Su Alteza, esta poni ha irrumpido en su castillo!»

«Sí, puedo ver eso,» respondió Nightmare, mirando hacia abajo a Pinkie Pie. «¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? »

«Bueno, vine aquí para verte, pero cuando le pregunté a los guardias, me dijeron que—» Pinkie Pie hinchó el pecho y empezó a hablar con una voz ronca. "No, todo peticionario que quiera una audiencia con la gloriosa Nightmare Moon debe hacer una cita que luego debe ser aprobada por Spell Nexus."»

«Pero entonces,» Pinkie Pie continuó con su tono normal, lleno de energía. «Les dije que yo no era un médico profesional y que, si quisiera ser parte de una audiencia, iría a ver una obra divertida, o tal vez escuchar a una banda. Todo lo que quería era hablar contigo, pero me dijeron que me fuera.»

«Pero realmente necesito hablar contigo, así que no me fui,» Pinkie Pie continuó barbullando. «Entonces ellos abrieron las puertas para que me fuera, y decidí que, si eran lo suficientemente tontitos para dejar las puertas del castillo abiertas, entonces probablemente no les importaría si entraba. Y entonces todos estos guardias tontitos me empezaron a perseguir, y antes de darme cuenta, estábamos teniendo un gran juego de las traes. »

Nightmare Moon levantó una pezuña hacia su boca, dando su mejor intento de no reírse delante de sus guardias. No sabía qué era lo que ella encontraba tan gracioso, pero no podía negar que fue una lucha por mantener su risa bajo control. Con una tos forzada, recuperó su expresión seria y miró a Pinkie Pie. «¿Por qué quieres verme?»

«Para darte esto,» Pinkie Pie respondió. Alcanzó su cola rizada, rebuscó en ella, y sacó un sobre. Lo sostuvo con cautela entre sus dientes, presentándolo a Nightmare Moon. Todos los guardias voltearon y miraron a su reina, quien se quedó viendo estupefacta. Un sobre era una de las últimas cosas que ella esperaría que Pinkie Pie le diera, pero, nuevamente, ser impredecible era la naturaleza de Pinkie Pie.

Conociendo a Pinkie ella no partiría hasta que se leyera la carta, Nightmare Moon ocupo su magia y levitó el sobre a su cara. Levantó la solapa, que se había mantenido abajo con una calcomanía de carita feliz, y vació su contenido. Era una brillante pieza de papel rosa decorado con sonrientes globos, flores, y deslumbrantes potros y potrillas felices. Era... una invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Twist.

En un instante, el humor templado que Nightmare Moon había encontrado a la situación fue reemplazado por una ira hirviente. Tiró la invitación al suelo y la pisoteó con una pezuña. «¡¿Qué broma cruel es esta?!»

«¿Broma? ¿Qué broma? ¿Alguien dijo una broma?» Pinkie Pie le preguntó antes dar un grito ahogado y sonreír. «Uuuuuuu, ¿era una broma de toc toc? ¡Me encantan las bromas de toc toc! mi favorita absoluta es la siguiente. El primer poni dice "Toc toc" y el otro poni dice "¿quién es? ", y luego el primer poni dice—»

«¡Pinkie pie!» Nightmare Moon espeto, causando que la mayor parte de sus guardias, así como Pinkie Pie, brincaran. «Estoy hablando de la invitación.»

Pinkie Pie se rió. «Oh, eso no es una broma, tontita.»

«¡¿Crees que soy una potra tonta?! ¿Por qué iba yo a querer asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de alguna potrilla? ¿Por qué habría siquiera Twist quererme allí? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo creería que sus padres incluso le permitieron enviarme una invitación a mí? ¡Te debería encerrar en la mazmorra por esta cruel broma!»

La sonrisa que Pinkie Pie había puesto desde la llegada de Nightmare Moon, se desvaneció. «Pero... esto no es una broma.»

«¡Entonces dime la verdad!»

Pinkie Pie miró hacia el cielo, como si ella fuera a tomar algo de las nubes. Bueno. Déjame ver... eh... hiciste un montón de preguntas, pero voy a tratar de responderlas a todas. No, no creo que seas una potrilla. Eres demasiado grande para ser una potrilla, por no hablar de una potranca. ¿Por qué querrías asistir a una fiesta? Bueno, es una fiesta, y a todos les gustan las fiestas. ¿Por qué Twist querría invitarte? Ella dijo que es porque nunca te vio en la fiesta del barrio que tuvimos cuando el sol salió de nuevo.

«En cuanto a los padres de Twist,» Pinkie Pie continuó, «Ellos no saben que ella te envió una invitación. La fiesta va a ser en el Sugarcube Corner, así que yo era la encargada de repartir todas las invitaciones, y Twist preguntó si tenía una extra. Le dije a ella que sí, y me preguntó que si podía llevártela.

«Y, honestamente, no estaba segura al principio. Digo, las fiestas son siempre más divertidas cuando hay más ponis, pero no pensé que fuera una buena idea invitarte. Pero luego Twist me dijo que no eras realmente tan mala como todo el mundo piensa. Y ella todavía te quería en su fiesta. Así que sonreí y le dije, "Potra tontita, siempre tengo diez invitaciones extras por si acaso". ¡Así que después de entregar todas las otras invitaciones, reboté por aquí para traerte la tuya!

«Así que, ¿vas a venir? Es hoy, y va a ser muy divertida. »

Nightmare Moon miró a la sonrisa expectante de Pinkie Pie, echó un vistazo para ver que los ojos de los guardias estaban en ella, y luego miró hacia abajo a la invitación rota. La levantó con cuidado y trabajó para enderezarla con su magia. Los globos riendo, las flores sonrientes y las letras arremolinadas que adornaban la página ahora estaban estropeadas por la suciedad y los pliegues, pero la promesa de juegos, pastel, y felicidad se mantenía.

Era una invitación verdaderamente atractiva, la más feliz que Nightmare Moon había visto alguna vez. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió doblar el papel y extendérselo a Pinkie Pie. «Yo no voy a ir,» anunció rotundamente.

El rostro de Pinkie Pie cayó en una expresión decepcionada. «Oh, ¿por qué no? Twist estaba realmente esperando que fueras. Prometió hacer un montón de caramelos de menta. Dijo que a ti te gustaban.»

«Dile a Twist que gracias por la invitación, pero no puedo asistir,» reiteró Nightmare Moon.

«Bueno… está bien,» Pinkie Pie respondió. Ella tomó la invitación y la deslizó de nuevo en el pelo rizado de su cola. «Todavía es una fiesta, incluso si no todos los invitados pueden ir. Aun así, siempre hay espacio para más ponis en una fiesta. Así que, si quieres venir, la fiesta va a ser hoy a mediodía. Siéntete libre de pasar si quieres. Sé que Twist estará súper feliz si piensa que no vendrás, y luego vienes. ¡Será como una sorpresa!

«Bueno, tengo que volver al Sugarcube Corner,» Pinkie Pie pió, trotando en el lugar. «Hasta luego, Reina Nyxi.» Con eso, ella empezó a alejarse saltando, saliendo por las puertas delanteras del castillo y bajando por el camino hacia Ponyville.

«¿Su Majestad, le gustaría que la persigamos y la arrestemos?» Uno de los guardias unicornio preguntó.

«Eso depende. ¿Realmente creen poder atraparla? » preguntó Nightmare Moon, mirando al montón de soldados que apenas empezaban a volver a estar de pie. «¿O quieren correr el riesgo de parecer tontos si no pueden?»

Los guardias se miraron y decidieron calladamente volver a patrullar con normalidad. Pronto, la humorística distracción que Pinkie Pie había causado fue lavada por el regreso de la firmeza normal del castillo... y, por un momento, Nightmare Moon deseó que Pinkie Pie se hubiera quedado sólo un poco más.

Nightmare Moon regresó a su alcoba con la intención de continuar revolcándose en su depresión. Se acostó en su cama, cerró los ojos, y se rindió a sus pensamientos. Pensamientos que, antes de la interrupción de Pinkie Pie, habían sido un interminable torrente de preguntas a las cuales Nightmare Moon no tenía respuestas.

Sin embargo esos pensamientos, aquellos tortuosos pensamientos, ahora estaban siendo empujados hacia atrás. Como un valiente héroe enfrentándose a una jauría de lobos, algo en su mente estaba luchando contra las oscuras, remanentes emociones que la habían estado desgastando.

Twist quería que Nightmare Moon viniera a su cumpleaños. Nunca había ido a una fiesta de cumpleaños, y no podía negar que alguna parte de ella encontraba la invitación extrañamente tentadora. Por un momento, la alicornio plenamente madura era nuevamente una potrilla, permitiéndose fantasear sobre cómo sería la fiesta. ¿Qué clase de pastel habría? ¿Habría juegos?

¡Claro que habría juegos! Si Pinkie Pie estaba involucrada entonces habría, al menos, Ponerle la Cola al Poni. ¡Podría haber incluso colgado una piñata!

Las fantasías sobre la fiesta se extinguieron conforme Nightmare Moon se miró en el espejo de su dormitorio y se vio forzada a recordar que ya no era Nyx. No era una niña; era la Reina de Equestria. Ella era Nightmare Moon, la heralda de la noche eterna, el monstruo que exilió a Celestia y a Luna al sol y a la luna. Según Nexus, los Hijos de Nightmare, y la mayoría de Equestria, ella debería ser una tirana malvada. Desalmada, fría, y—

Nightmare Moon aparto la mirada del espejo con enfado. Estaba cansada de esto, cansada de ser jalada en dos direcciones muy diferentes. Estaba cansada de... de tener que mantener a sus amigas y a su madre encarceladas en las mazmorras. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo merecían ir a esa fiesta más que ella.

Nightmare Moon se detuvo en ese pensamiento y comenzó a sonreír. No podía ir a la fiesta. Nunca oiría el final de esto de parte de Spell Nexus, pero... tal vez había algo más que podía hacer por Twist para hacer su día extra especial.

TOC… TOC…

Pinkie Pie rebotó hacia la puerta principal de Sugarcube Corner, abriéndola con una sonrisa brillante. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Twist estaba en pleno apogeo, la única invitada faltante era Nightmare Moon. Aun así, Twist estaba teniendo un buen momento, y la música y la felicidad dentro de la panadería fluían a la calle mientras Pinkie Pie sostenía la puerta abierta.

«¿Hola, qué puedo hacer por ustedes corceles?»

Un par de guardias reales de Nightmare Moon mantuvo una cara de póker, dando un paso al lado para revelar un gran regalo de cumpleaños, envuelto en papel de regalo púrpura y cintas azules con algunos agujeros en la parte superior.

«Se nos ordenó entregar este presente para una potrilla llamada Twist y procurar que se abra inmediatamente. »

«¡Un regalo sorpresa! ¡Oh, eso es tan divertido! Sólo un segundo, »Pinkie Pie respondió. Ella galopó de vuelta a la fiesta, y, en momentos, había encontrado a la invitada de honor. Con poca advertencia, Pinkie alejó a Twist de la conversación que estaba teniendo y la llevó al gran presente que estaba sentado en el escalón de la entrada.

«Vaya, ¿es para mí?» Twist preguntó cuando vio el presente, el cual era más grande que ella.

Pinkie Pie apuntó a los guardias. «Eso es lo que dijeron, y también dijeron que había que abrirlo de inmediatamente. ¡Entoooooonces... ábrelo, ábrelo! »

Twist asintió, tan ansiosa como Pinkie Pie por ver lo que había dentro. Tomó de una de las partes sueltas de cinta con sus dientes y tiró hasta que el nudo en la parte superior se desató. Entonces, sin previo aviso, la parte superior de la caja explotó, disparando confeti en todas partes mientras tres figuras aparecieron sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

«¡Feliz cumpleaños!» Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo aplaudieron al unísono mientras mantenían sus patas delanteras sobre sus cabezas con una emocionada fanfarria.

«¡OH, CIELO SANTO!» Twist gritó, prácticamente saltando sobre las tres potrillas. «¡Pensaba que ustedes estaban fuera de la ciudad! »

«Bueno, estábamos, pero... solo digamos que Nyx nos ayudó a volver a casa temprano,» mintió Apple Bloom.

«¡Esto es tan increíble!» exclamó Twist. «La única forma en que podría ser mejor es si Nyx pudiera venir. »

«Lo siento, Twist, pero ella no puede venir,» dijo Sweetie Belle mientras ella y las otras Crusaders salían del gran regalo. «Pero Nyx quería que te dijéramos que realmente quería venir.»

«Sí, y ella también te envió un regalo... bueno, un regalo además de nosotras. Está en el fondo de la caja.»

«Oh, yo lo agarro», Pinkie Pie cantó. Saltó en el aire antes de sumergirse en la gran caja. Un momento después, resurgió sosteniendo un presente de un tamaño mucho más razonable entre los dientes. Lo dejó delante de Twist, y la potrilla cumpleañera impacientemente comenzó a abrir su regalo. Le quitó el envoltorio tirando de los pliegues de la caja, y zambulló su cabeza en el interior para ver lo que estaba escondido dentro.

«¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? » preguntó Apple Bloom.

Twist sacó su cabeza fuera de la caja, lamiendo un poco de chocolate de sus labios. «Es dulce de leche, y está muy bueno.»

«¿Puedo probar un poco?» pidió Scootaloo, colocándose rápidamente a un lado del presente.

«Claro» respondió Twist, dejando que cada una de las Crusaders y Pinkie Pie indagaran en el presente y tomaran uno de los cuidadosamente cortados cubos. Pronto, todos los ojos se iluminaron, ya que nunca antes habían probado un dulce de leche tan increíble.

Una firme mueca adornaba el rostro de Nexus mientras descendía una escalera de piedra en espiral en el castillo. No venía acompañado por sus guardias personales y había ajustado las patrullas del castillo. Necesitaba tener una conversación en privado con una yegua en particular, y no quería ser interrumpido.

Llegando a la parte inferior de las escaleras, Nexus avanzó al lado de las celdas vacías del calabozo del castillo hasta que llegó a la que estaba hasta el fondo. Twilight Sparkle estaba sentada en su catre cuando él pasó en frente de las rejas, y recibió la mirada de ella con ojos fríos, de aborrecimiento.

«Todo esto es su cumpla,» Nexus dijo echando humo.

«Bueno eso es estupendamente específico,» Twilight le replicó. «¿Y exactamente qué es "mi cumpla"?»

«¿Se da cuenta de que hizo hoy Nightmare Moon?»

Twilight sacudió la cabeza. «No. Todo lo que sé es que ella vino a llevarse a Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo. No me dijo que iba a hacer con ellas.»

«Bueno, le diré que hizo,» Nexus expulsó las palabras a través de dientes apretados antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y presionar su nariz contra las rejas. «Las. Dejo. ¡IR!»

Una sonrisa floreció en la cara de Twilight mientras se levantó de su catre. «¿Eso hizo?»

«Si, pero no solo fue eso,» Nexus gruñó, paseándose en frente de la celda. «No, envolvió a esas potrillas en un presente y después gastó el tiempo de dos de sus soldados haciéndolos entregar el presente a una fiesta de cumpleaños. Además envió otro regalo: dulce de leche hecho por el chef real.»

La sonrisita en la cara de Twilight se volvió una amplia sonrisa, y columpió triunfantemente una de sus patas delanteras. «Esa es mi niña.»

«¡NO!» Nexus espetó. Su voz llenó el calabozo, e hizo eco con su rabia. «¡La reina de ninguna forma es su hija, sin importar con que mentiras llenó su cabeza! En todo caso, ya la arruinó.

«Es usted quien suavizó su corazón y llenó su mente de nociones de compasión y risa. Es usted quien le enseñó a amar el sol, quien le permitió tener amigos. Los amigos solo traen debilidad. Una verdadera reina debe sólo pensar en el reino y en sus propios deseos, pero ahora, ¡Nightmare Moon es de corazón tan blando que le está enviando regalos de cumpleaños a una potrilla pequeña!»

Twilight resopló a Nexus con desdén. «Diga lo que quiera, Spell Nexus, pero estoy orgullosa de ella. No está escuchando sus viejos recuerdos ni tus sugerencias dementes. Está escogiendo escuchar a su conciencia y hacer lo que ella sabe que es correcto. A este paso no pasará mucho antes de que Nyx—»

«¡ELLA NO ES NYX!» Nexus la interrumpió con un bramido. «¡Ella es Nightmare Moon! ¡Se supone que ella traiga la noche eterna a Equestria, y debe de hacer que los ponis de este reino sufran por como la despreciaron en el pasado! Se supone que haga que usted y sus amigas paguen por derrotarla con los Elementos de la Armonía. Eso es lo que Nightmare Moon debería estar haciendo.»

«Eso es lo que Nightmare Moon haría, pero la poni que usted llama reina ya no es ella. Ella es una yegua independiente, y puede escoger por sí sola quien quiere ser,» Twilight sonrió, apoyándose contra los barrotes mientras miraba a Nexus justo directamente en sus ojos. «Y justo ahora Nyx está eligiendo ser la poni que quiere ser, no ejusto l monstruo en que usted la ha estado tratando de convertir.»

Nexus cerró sus ojos y apretujo sus dientes, mordiéndose la lengua para contener un alarido de furia. Dio pisotones con sus cascos, sacudió la cabeza, y luchó contra el impulso de estrangular a Twilight Sparkle justo donde estaba sentada. Incluso comenzó a extender su magia hacia ella, pero, después de unos cuantos tensos momentos, Nexus se calmó. Seguía enojado, pero ahora la ira estaba nuevamente bajo control, permitiéndole reorientar su mirada de furia.

«No sé por qué estoy tan sorprendido. Usted fue una estudiante de Celestia, la sensiblera que solía sentarse en el trono de Equestria. La que buscaba la paz sobre todo lo demás, quien no vio que, bajo el liderazgo apropiado, Equestria podría alzarse a controlar mucho más, ser mucho más.

«Y, así como la maestra heredó sus lecciones a la estudiante, así también la estudiante heredó el conocimiento envenenado de la bondad a la potrilla bajo su cuidado. Aún tras el renacimiento de mi reina, aun cuando Nightmare Moon ha regresado como la yegua que se suponía que fuera, no se detuvo. Vino al castillo hablando disculpas y palabras dulces. Fue usted quien refrescó el veneno de bondad en las venas de Nightmare Moon.»

«¿Y qué dice eso de usted, Director Spell Nexus?» Twilight le rebatió. «¡Una vez era el estudiante de la Princesa Celestia justo como lo soy ahora! Ella le enseñó, lo orientó, lo volvió el director de su escuela. ¿Cómo pudo traicionar a las princesas?»

«¡La mía no fue la primer traición!» Spell Nexus dijo en exabrupto. Estrelló un casco contra las rejas, causando que Twilight se encogiera y aplanara sus orejas. «¡Celestia me traicionó a mí! Ella sabía bien lo que contenían los restos de Nightmare Moon. Me envió a explorar esa magia, pero era mi destino ser nada más que un cordero de sacrificio enviado al matadero. Fue Nightmare Moon quien me salvó, quien me mostró misericordia, quien me mostró el error en mis caminos.» Resolló bastante por la boca. Su esfuerzo había causado que algunos mechones irregulares de su crin cayeran sobre su cara, dándole apariencia de trastornado conforme se quedó mirando a Twilight.

«Pero tal vez tenga razón.» Él alzó una pata a su cabeza, acomodando hacia atrás algunos de los mechones sueltos de su crin. «Tal vez yo también he sido bondadoso con nuestra reina. Tal vez yo también estoy todavía afligido por el veneno de Celestia. He seguido a mi reina, me he inclinado ante ella, y le he dado lo que quiere. Sin embargo, lo que Nightmare Moon quiere no es lo que necesita. Necesita ser la reina que puede ser. Necesita ser curada de la bondad que la posee.

«Y conozco justo el remedio,» Nexus dijo. Su cuerno brilló mientras abrió con un clic la cerradura de la celda. Twilight rápidamente retrocedió, presionándose contra el muro del fondo de la celda conforme Nexus se movió lentamente hacia ella. Su oscura sombra cayó sobre ella, y sus ojos turquesa destellaron amenazadoramente.

«Si… si me lastima, Nyx lo—»

«Oh, me malentiende, Twilight Sparkle. No tengo intención de lastimarla. De hecho, todo lo contrario. Al fin y al cabo, no hay mejor cura para un corazón blando que ser traicionado por quien uno estima.»

«¿Y no quiso decir por qué quería verme?»

«No,» Nexus respondió. Caminaba al lado de Nightmare Moon mientras el par descendía al calabozo. «Los guardias solo reportaron que empezó a gritar, exigiendo verla. No hubiera dirigido su atención a esto, pero se negó a comer.»

«Te agradezco por avisarme de esto, Nexus,» Nightmare Moon respondió, «pero tendré que hacerte esperar al fondo de las escaleras. Hablaré con Twilight Sparkle yo sola.»

«Claro, su Majestad,» Nexus aceptó mientras los dos llegaban al calabozo. Como le pidieron, Nexus permaneció a la base de la escalinata mientras Nightmare Moon caminó al extremo opuesto del pasillo. Se dio vuelta para mirar a la última celda y vio que Twilight estaba acostada en su catre. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto casi completamente por su cobija, y estaba de cara contra la pared.

«¿Querías verme?» Nightmare Moon habló suavemente, esperando evitar que Nexus alcanzara a oír la conversación.

Twilight dio un débil gemido antes de comenzar a hablar. «Si… por favor, los… los guardias… ellos…»

Nightmare Moon sintió su corazón detenerse un instante. Sin vacilar abrió la puerta de la celda y corrió adentro. «¿Te lastimaron?»

Twilight dijo algo entre dientes, pero Nightmare Moon no escuchó. Se inclinó más cerca, trayendo su cabeza al lado de la de Twilight.

«¿Te hicieron algo los guardias?» Nightmare Moon preguntó, aun hablando suavemente, pero con un tono firme.

«Lo lamento… Lo lamento…»

Nightmare Moon acarició con su nariz el cuello de Twilight para tranquilizarla. «Twilight, no, lo que sea que te hicieron, no fue tu culpa.»

«Lamento… haberte encontrado en el bosque.»

En tan solo un respiro, Nightmare Moon sintió el cambio en la atmósfera. El miedo y pánico que sentía por Twilight fue reemplazado por pavor, y, dentro de unos momentos de haber escapado esa palabra de los labios de Twilight, Nightmare Moon sintió un abrasador dolor en su hombro derecho.

Dio un salto atrás, se tropezó, y cayó al suelo de la celda. Volteó atrás a su hombro en donde ahora era visible una enorme cuchillada. Era dolorosa, una de las pocas veces que Nightmare Moon había sentido dolor físico desde su resurrección.

Mirando de vuelta a Twilight, Nightmare Moon la vio levantándose lentamente de su catre. El collar anti-magia que se suponía que estuviera alrededor de su cuello ahora yacía sobre su almohada, y, en el aire al lado de su cabeza, Twilight sostenía una delgada daga mágica. Era una versión más pequeña del hechizo que Nightmare Moon usó para formar una espada para pelear con Celestia, pero eso no lo hacía menos peligroso.

«¿Qué estás haciendo?» preguntó Nightmare Moon. Luchó por tratar de ponerse de pie, pero el pequeño espacio en la celda estaba haciendo que fuera difícil maniobrar.

Twilight dio un paso hacia Nightmare Moon mientras mantenía la daga en alto. «Arreglando mi error.»

«¿E-e-error?»

«Si,» Twilight respondió mientras continuaba su lento acercamiento. «Eres un monstruo, eres una tirana, y nunca debí salvarte del bosque.»

«¿Twilight… Twilight, qué pasa? ¿Por— por qué estás…» Nightmare Moon tartamudeó. Su voz se tornó débil conforme comenzó a hiperventilarse. «Soy… s-soy yo… soy Nyx… n-no recuerdas—»

«Recuerdo perfectamente lo que has hecho. Tomaste el control de Equestria. Exiliaste a mi mentora al sol y trajiste la noche eterna. Encerraste a tres potrillas y me hiciste prometerles que todo estaría bien antes de llevártelas.»

Nightmare Moon comenzó a entrar en pánico, luchando por ponerse de pie. Se empujó contra la pared de la celda. «Me las llevé para dejarlas libres. Las dejé libres, Twilight. Tienes que creerme. Tu… s-siempre me creíste.»

Twilight se paró sobre Nightmare Moon, y la reina de Equestria no vio nada de la compasión y el cariño que alguna vez conoció. En vez, los ojos púrpura de Twilight estaban llenos con nada más que odio y propósito asesino. «Eso es lo que me ha ayudado a darme cuenta el estar en este calabozo, que nunca debí de haber creído ni confiado en ti. Que eras, eres… y siempre serás un monstruo, y me avergüenzo de haberte llamado mi hija.»

«N-n-n-no… n-n-n-no,» Nightmare Moon comenzó a llorar. «¡Twilight… Twilight no digas eso! ¡Por favor, por favor no digas eso! ¡L-l-lamento hacer todo esto! ¡Solo, por favor! ¡No digas eso! ¡Lo siento!»

«No hay perdón,» Twilight dijo fríamente. Comenzó a alzar su daga. «Nunca me perdonaré por creer que eras más que un monstruo… y ahora, voy a arreglar mi error. Lo voy a. Arreglar: Todo.»

«¡NOOOO!» Nightmare Moon gritó. Su voz hizo eco del dolor en su corazón, el cual amenazaba con quebrarse. Twilight, no obstante, no titubeó ni se alentó. Sostuvo la daga alto y apuntó al cuello de Nightmare Moon. Sin embargo antes de que Twilight pudiera atacarla, Spell Nexus apareció a la puerta de la celda. Atraído al lado de su reina por su llanto, Nexus envolvió su magia alrededor de Twilight y la sujetó contra la pared.

«¡GUARDIAS! ¡La Reina ha sido herida!» Nexus gritó. Dentro de unos momentos, llegó una patrulla de soldados. Los guardias escoltaron a Nightmare Moon fuera de la celda mientras Nexus volvía a asegurar el aparato anti-magia al cuello de Twilight. Entonces, cerró de golpe la puerta, y se dio vuelta para seguir a los guardias reales mientras llevaban cargando a Nightmare Moon.

Nexus, no obstante, no los siguió demasiado cerca. Al fin y al cabo, no quería que los guardias, o su reina, notaran su sonrisita.

Nightmare Moon estaba echada sobre su cama, la cabeza apoyada sobre su almohada empapada de lágrimas mientras abrazaba su muñeca de Twilight Sparkle contra su pecho. No se había movido durante horas. Su mundo, en un solo breve momento, había sido hecho añicos. El único fundamento sólido y constante en el que había podido confiar a lo largo del caos de convertirse en reina se había derrumbado.

Twilight la atacó. Twilight la llamó un monstruo. Twilight… se avergonzaba de ella.

Esos pensamientos dolían más que la herida en el hombro de Nightmare Moon, la cual había sido vendada y atendida. Era un dolor en su pecho, como si alguien la hubiera apuñalado en el corazón con una daga y ahora le estuviera dando vueltas. Twilight, quien siempre había creído que seguía siendo Nyx, la que la crió como Nyx, le había dado la espalda.

Realmente era un monstruo; ¿a quién trataba de engañar pretendiendo otra cosa? Era Nightmare Moon, la Reina de Equestria, uno de los seres más malévolos que Equestria alguna vez conoció. Cualquier esperanza o deseo de lo contrario no era más que mentiras y falsedades que se estaba creando. Si Twilight… si incluso Twilight era incapaz de verla como cualquier otra cosa, entonces no tenía esperanza.

Ella era Nightmare Moon y no había forma de escapar de ello.

Estremeciéndose mientras una nueva oleada de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, Nightmare Moon se dio vuelta en su cama, tratando de encontrar un pedazo seco de almohada en el cual descansar su cabeza. Sus ojos se precipitaron al reloj, permitiéndole ver que había pasado la tarde completa solo ahí echada. Honestamente se sentía como mucho más tiempo.

El reloj mostraba que ya casi era hora de la puesta de sol. Nightmare Moon se vio tentada a solo ignorarlo, dejar al mundo en el resplandor ámbar del atardecer, pero tenía una responsabilidad con Equestria. Aunque Twilight la odiara, aunque todo el mundo pensara que era un monstruo, no los defraudaría. Guiaría al sol y a la luna a través de su ciclo.

Era lo único que parecía poder hacer que no provocaba que alguien la odiara aún más.

Tomando un profundo respiro, Nightmare Moon tuvo que recurrir a cada gramo de energía que le quedaba para con mucho esfuerzo levantarse de la cama y caminar lentamente hasta su balcón. La tarde en la cama había sido cualquier cosa menos apacible. Estaba exhausta. Tan pronto como estaba de pie, se quería volver a acostar.

Sin embargo encontró las fuerzas para llegar al balcón de su recámara y meterse en el frío aire vespertino. Volvió su mirada hacia el oeste, donde el sol estaba esperando ser metido bajo el horizonte. El cielo ya estaba empezando a brillar con los colores cálidos y dorados de la puesta de sol.

Afortunadamente, Nightmare Moon solo tuvo que par un empujoncito al sol con su magia. El orbe dorado estaba más que dispuesto a hundirse bajo el horizonte, y la luna fue igual de obediente. El par intercambió dominio del cielo, y, por un momento, Nightmare Moon permaneció para observar el atardecer. Era una vista hermosa, una que disfrutó unos minutos antes de darse vuelta.

Tenía toda la intención de ir de vuelta a su cama y a abrazar a su muñeca de Twilight Sparkle contra su pecho una vez más. Sin embargo, justo cuando Nightmare Moon se daba vuelta, notó algo fuera de lo ordinario. Había una enorme multitud de ponis afuera de las puertas del castillo, y, arriba de la puerta fortificada, Spell Nexus estaba parado con un gran contingente de soldados. La puerta fortificada en sí también había sido modificada. Sobresaliendo por encima de las almenas había una plataforma, una estructura simple de maderos y una soga.

Una orca con soga había sido construida sobre la orilla de las puertas del castillo, y había una poni a punto de ser ejecutada. Estaba de pie en la mera orilla de la plataforma con la soga en el cuello. Estaba a tan solo unos momentos de su muerte, y sin embargo la yegua estaba mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro.

Estaba mirando directamente a Nightmare Moon.

Spell Nexus hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse estoico y serio, ser profesional, pero no pudo contener su embobamiento. Había llegado la hora, esto era lo que había necesitado y anhelado. Todo había funcionado hermosamente. Se iba a deshacer de Twilight Sparkle, la yegua que estaba inyectando el veneno de la bondad en su reina, de una vez por todas.

Nexus se movió a la orilla de la puerta fortificada del castillo, inspeccionando el hermoso juego de patíbulo que había sido construido durante el transcurso de la tarde. Una sola larga y delgada plataforma de madera se extendía de la cima de la portería hacia afuera sobre la expectante multitud de ponis debajo. Sobre la plataforma había varios gruesos maderos, desplegados y armados para apoyar una única soga para colgar.

La cuerda en sí era larga, y su extremo suelto había sido atado en un nudo corredizo. Nexus mismo había medido la soga. Una vez que un poni fuera empujado de la plataforma, caería casi todo el camino hasta la tierra. Entonces, justo antes de que sus cascos alcanzaran el suelo, la cuerda repentinamente se tensaría. La víctima moriría casi instantáneamente, pero, más importante, colgaría a plena vista de los ponis observando debajo.

Era algo bello.

Ay, si tan solo hubiera podido traer a la Guardia Real de Canterlot para ver esto. Tras haberles mostrado la luz, habían sido una fuerza poderosa. Ellos, bajo el liderazgo de Shining Armor, habían mantenido Canterlot bajo control. Las fuerzas rebeldes de la Princesa Cadence habían sido detenidas cuantiosas veces por la diligente experiencia militar de su marido.

Eso, desafortunadamente, era también la razón por la que la Guardia Real de Canterlot debía quedarse en la capital, pero eso no detuvo a Spell Nexus de imaginar cómo sería si estuvieran aquí. Estarían de pie a lo largo de las paredes, mirando a los ciudadanos debajo. Estarían vestidos con la armadura de su reina, y sus viejos uniformes se estarían descomponiendo en una pila de chatarra. Los habitantes de Ponyville perderían toda esperanza si veían a los ponis que alguna vez defendieron a las princesas ahora estaban del lado de Nightmare Moon.

El sonido de cascos marchantes sacó a Spell Nexus de su fantasía y centró su atención en un cuarto de los guardias. Ellos apenas estaban llegando a la parte de arriba de las escaleras que conectaban las almenas del castillo con el patio debajo, y parada entre ellos estaba una unicornio morada en particular.

Spell Nexus sonrió mientras revisaba a Twilight Sparkle. Sus tobillos estaban encadenados con pesados grilletes, y tenía un collar anti-magia alrededor de su cuello. Mientras sabía que ella no se resistiría, sus pesadas riendas mandaban un mensaje. Mandaban un mensaje que reverberaría a través de Equestria.

Los ponis verían a su reina y a los Hijos de Nightmare con el temor y respeto que merecían. Inspirarían miedo y lealtad aunque su majestad continuara alzando el sol. Ese pequeño acto de bondad podría posiblemente tornarse en un muy convincente poco de ventaja. Después de todo, la amenaza de una noche eterna aún permanecía. Si acaso los ponis trataban de resistirse o hacer revuelta, Nightmare Moon podría traer de vuelta la noche eterna hasta que sus voluntades y espíritus fueran rotos.

Sin embargo todo eso era solo el betún del pastel. Nightmare Moon una vez más actuaría como la reina que se suponía que fuera. La traición de Twilight endurecería el suave corazón de Nightmare Moon. Si, había entristecido a Nexus dejar que Twilight hiciera daño a su reina, pero tenía que ser hecho.

Conforme Nexus contemplaba todo esto, Twilight había sido guiada hasta la orilla de la plataforma. Ahí estaba ella, ojos cerrados mientras su cara daba hacia la multitud quienes la miraban con incredulidad y preocupación. Algunos incluso comenzaron a gritar en señal de protesta, pero unos cuantos gestos rápidos de los guardias pegasos del castillo silenciaron a aquellos que hablaban en contra de la ejecución.

Twilight iba a caer con los últimos rastros de sol, y, con la puesta de sol ya hasta la mitad, era hora para que Nexus comenzara su discurso. Se movió a la orilla de las almenas del castillo y lanzó un hechizo para amplificar mágicamente su voz. Luego habló, dejando que sus palabras fluyeran a través de la multitud.

«Twilight Sparkle, está acusada de intentar asesinar a su majestad real, la regente del sol y la luna, nuestra querida Nightmare Moon. ¿Niega estos cargos como los he leído? »

«No,» Twilight respondió, su voz era hueca y plana.

«Entonces, por tus crímenes contra la corona y reino, por este medio se condenada a la ejecución en la horca inmediatamente.» con su cuerno brillando, Nexus aseguró la soga alrededor del cuello de Twilight. «¿Tiene algunas últimas palabras?»

Por primera vez desde que se le había guiado a la horca, Twilight se giró y abrió los ojos. Miró a Nexus. Lo miró como si realmente estuviera tratando de decir algo. Sin embargo, su boca nunca se abrió, y, eventualmente, ella negó con la cabeza una vez.

Nexus sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de retroceder. Preparó una ola de magia que empujaría a Twilight Sparkle desde el borde de la plataforma. Al mismo tiempo, Twilight se giró para mirar de nuevo hacia delante. Sin embargo, cuando se volteó, sus ojos se movieron. Vio a Nightmare Moon mirando desde un balcón lejano del castillo. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Nightmare Moon se erizó visiblemente.

Fue en ese momento, mientras Nightmare Moon comenzaba a extender sus alas, que su contacto visual se rompió. Fue en ese momento, convirtiendo su muy ligera sonrisa en una sonrisa maliciosa, que Spell Nexus empujó a Twilight de la plataforma. Fue en ese momento que Twilight Sparkle comenzó a caer.

Cayó una cascada de gritos de asombro de todos los que observaban conforme Twilight voló lánguidamente por el aire. Lo flojo de la larga cuerda comenzó a desaparecer, comenzando su propia silenciosa cuenta regresiva antes de que se tensara repentinamente.

Más y más cayó Twilight mientras la cuerda se tragó lo flojo. Nexus se movió al borde de la portería y observó cómo su momento de triunfo se avecinaba. Sus ansiosos ojos delataban el hecho de que estaba disfrutando la ejecución, que estaba absorbiendo cada momento.

La cuerda estaba a punto de tensarse; el aire estaba a punto de ser llenado con el nauseabundo crujido de un cuello rompiéndose. Nexus contuvo la respiración, mordiendo su labio. Nadie, ni los guardias sobre los muros ni los ponis debajo, se atrevieron a parpadear.

Y entonces… no sucedió.

Por un momento, la multitud, los guardias, y Nexus tuvieron que quedarse viendo la cuerda cuando lo que esperaban que ocurriera no sucedió. No se tensó la cuerda ni se rompió un cuello. La cuerda solo se columpió perezosamente de un lado a otro. La unicornio y el nudo que habían estado alguna vez en el extremo se habían desvanecido, desaparecido tan rápido que nadie pudo ver qué había pasado.

Nexus fue el primero en hablar, su furioso bramido haciendo eco a través de los jardines del castillo.

«¡¿A DÓNDE SE FUE!?

Nightmare Moon nunca se había movido tan rápido o puesto tanta magia en volverse una nube de energía. Nunca había logrado crear una señuelo (una Nightmare Moon falsa que había dejado en su dormitorio en caso de que Nexus viniera a buscarla) tan rápido. Nunca había hecho tanto tan rápido, y había sido un esfuerzo doloroso en su magia.

Pero lo había logrado. Había salvado a Twilight.

Actualmente estaba cargando a Twilight lejos de Ponyville; la nube añil que era su cuerpo volando hacia el Bosque Everfree. Casi por instinto, se abrió paso al Antiguo Castillo de las Hermanas Poni Reales. Era un lugar olvidado. No habría ponis alrededor, y Nexus no enviaría soldados tan dentro del bosque. Nightmare Moon no dudaba que él ya estaba enviando tropas a encontrar a la poni que se suponía que estuviera colgando del otro extremo de su soga.

Moviéndose a la parte más intacta del castillo, Nightmare Moon entró a la vieja sala del trono. Había sido el lugar de su más grande derrota, pero, por el momento, no le importaba. Con mucho cuidado depositó a Twilight en el suelo antes de dejar que su cuerpo de reintegrará.

Una vez que sus patas estaban en tierra sólida nuevamente, Nightmare Moon corrió hacia Twilight. Removió los grilletes y el collarín anti-magia y arrojó lejos los trozos de metal. Después, cautelosamente levantó la soga del cuello de Twilight y la tiró lejos también. Ni siquiera quería ver el horrible pedazo de cuerda por un momento más de lo que necesitaba.

Con eso Twilight fue libre, pero Nightmare Moon contuvo el aliento. ¿Qué haría la yegua? ¿La trataría de atacar de nuevo? Nightmare Moon no estaba segura de poder soportar ser atacada por Twilight una segunda vez ya sea verbal o físicamente. Sin embargo, tenía que estar segura de que Twilight estaba a salvo. Sólo tenía que estar segura.

Después de unos momentos, Twilight comenzó a recuperarse de ser trasladada lejos de su propia ejecución tan abruptamente. Nightmare Moon estaba agradecida por la señal de vida, pero, cuando Twilight abrió los ojos, Nightmare Moon vio que los iris de Twilight no eran púrpura, pero, en cambio, eran de un familiar color turquesa.

Twilight tenía ojos de color turquesa. Nexus la había bendecido, y, como cualquier miembro leal de los Niños de Nightmare, lo primero que Twilight hizo cuando estuvo en pie fue arrodillarse ante su reina.

La mente de Nightmare Moon zumbó. ¿Por eso es que Twilight la había atacado? ¿Estaba Nexus detrás de esto? Se había preguntado antes qué era lo que hacía la bendición. Spell Nexus siempre decía que abría la mente de un poni a la sabiduría de su mandato. Se había preguntado si la bendición hacía más que eso. Por desgracia, cada vez que le preguntaba al respecto, Nexus siempre le aseguraba lo contrario.

Un aleteo de esperanza llegó a la vida en el pecho de Nightmare Moon. Si Twilight fue bendecida, había una posibilidad de que ella realmente no quería decir lo que había dicho. Tal vez también había una posibilidad de que pudiera arreglar las cosas; tal vez podría deshacer lo que Nexus había hecho.

Twilight todavía se estaba inclinando respetuosamente, y, después de tomar un momento para no perder el equilibrio, Nightmare Moon se sentó frente a ella y se aclaró la garganta. «Por favor... levántate,» ella dijo, y Twilight hizo. Se puso de pie, sus ojos de color turquesa una vez más se encontraron con la mirada de Nightmare Moon.

«¿Por qué me atacaste?»

«Spell Nexus me instruyó sobre cómo dar formar a una daga mágica. Me dijo que la atacara, entonces recordaría la yegua que está destinada a ser, por lo que ya no la podría envenenar con bondad, »Twilight respondió rotundamente, como un plebeyo hablando con la realeza. «Me dijo qué decir, y lo dije para que usted pudiera convertirse en la reina que estaba destinada a ser.»

«Y tus ojos, ¿por qué estaban púrpura en la celda?»

«Todos los Hijos de Nightmare pueden ocultar sus ojos benditos, y Spell Nexus me instruyó que mantuviera mis ojos escondidos mientras usted estaba en mi celda. Una vez realizado el acto, él me dio permiso de devolver mis ojos a este color. Dijo que lo había hecho bien y que me iba a permitir el honor de morir como miembro de los venerados Hijos de Nightmare,» Twilight respondió.

«¿Y Nexus te hizo algo antes de eso?» preguntó Nightmare Moon con un pequeño temblor entrando en su voz.

Twilight asintió. «El vino a mi celda en el calabozo y me ofreció la bendición de su magia. Entonces vi que realmente está destinada a ser la única e inigualable reina de Equestria. Ese es su destino, y yo no tenía derecho a alejarle de eso.»

«No… no, tenías todo el derecho,» susurró Nightmare Moon. Quería llorar, pero se obligó a mantenerse fuerte. No podía ser débil, no ahora… no cuando Twilight la necesitaba. Se armó de valor y continuó preguntando a la bendecida Twilight.

«¿Cómo te bendijo Spell Nexus? Nexus nunca me ha dejado ver el ritual de bendición, así que dime cómo se hace. »

«Nexus abrió su boca, y una pequeña nube de negro salió. Luego mordió, cortando un trozo de esa nube. El vapor luego entró en mi boca, y, después de unos momentos, vi la verdad. »

«Su boca» Nightmare Moon repitió, lamiéndose los labios mientras se movía ansiosamente. «Twilight, voy a probar algo… y, si funciona, deberías ser tu vieja tú de nuevo… pero… puede que no funcione. ¿Confías en mí? »

«Por supuesto, mi reina.»

Nightmare Moon sintió su pecho comprimirse. Se le había dado permiso, pero no por la Twilight real. La bendición tenía el control. La bendición la estaba volviendo solo otra miembro obediente de los Hijos de Nightmare, y hacía mucho más ansiosa a Nightmare Moon. No sabía nada sobre la bendición. Podía hacer más daño que bien. Por lo que sabía, la Twilight real se había ido para siempre. Aun así, viendo a Twilight inclinada ante ella, Nightmare Moon sabía una cosa.

Al menos tenía que intentarlo.

Lentamente, Nightmare Moon estiró extendió y envolvió a Twilight con su crin mágica, acunándola lo más suavemente posible. A medida que el aura mágica engulló a Twilight, ella dio un profundo respiro. La verdad era que Nightmare Moon ya no tenía cabello real. Su crin y cola no eran más que magia pura, una manifestación del increíble poder a su disposición. Su "cabello" fluía, menguaba y podía gradualmente atravesar materia sólida. Era por eso que su crin fluía a través de su casco, siempre visible sin importar que escogiera traer puesto.

Ahora Nightmare Moon iba a intentar introducir su crin a través del cuerpo de Twilight. Creía que funcionaria, pero no podía estar completamente segura. Un cuerpo vivo era diferente del metal de su casco, y la crin mágica fácilmente podría hacer más daño que bien. Aun así, mientras suavemente levantaba a Twilight del suelo, Nightmare Moon sintió que no tenía otra elección.

Tomando otro respiro para calmar sus nervios, Nightmare Moon comenzó a atravesar su crin mágica por el torso de Twilight, cerca de su corazón. Al mismo tiempo, usó su cola para sostener a su madre adoptiva en el aire.

A pesar de las esperanzas de Nightmare Moon, su magia pasó por el torso de Twilight sin obstrucciones. No pudo sentir nada y fue incapaz de encontrar cualquier manifestación de la bendición que Nexus había puesto en ella. No había nada ahí, y el corazón de Nightmare Moon se hundió en su pecho. ¿Y si la bendición era permanente? ¿Y si había perdido a su madre para siempre?

Nyx hubiera roto en llanto ante tales pensamientos, pero Nightmare Moon sacudió su cabeza e hizo a un lado los temores. No, Twilight no estaba más allá de poder ser rescatada. No dejaría que le quitaran a su madre. Podía traer de vuelta a la Twilight Sparkle real. Magia como esta debía tener una manifestación. Se tenía que estar escondiendo en alguna parte. Solo tenía que encontrarla.

La búsqueda continuó, y Nightmare Moon pasó su crin a través del resto del cuerpo de Twilight. Talones, caderas, tobillos, muslos, cascos, pecho, torso, patas frontales, codos; Nightmare Moon revisó cada músculo, hueso, y tejido del ser de Twilight. Revisó y volvió a revisar todos los lugares que se le pudo ocurrir, sin embargo no fue capaz de encontrar la bendición. Quedándose sin lugares en donde buscar, Nightmare Moon barrió su magia hacia la cabeza de Twilight.

Fue entonces que Nightmare Moon la sintió. Una masa, una neblina de magia en forma de enredadera, se aferraba a la parte de atrás del cráneo de Twilight. Estaba entretejido con los huesos y músculos que ya habitaban el espacio, pero, más importante, era magia extranjera, para nada como la magia que ocurría naturalmente en el cuerpo de Twilight.

Nightmare Moon estiró su crin para sujetar la masa mágica, lentamente sintiendo la extensión de su presencia. Mientras que había un núcleo central de la masa, también había largos tentáculos, como raíces, extendiéndose en todas direcciones. Algunas de las raíces, incluso llegaron a los ojos de Twilight.

No había duda en la mente de Nightmare Moon. La cosa que acababa de encontrar era la bendición, y, sin pensarlo un momento, empezó a arrastrar fuera la masa cancerígena de magia con su crin.

El tumor de magia lucho de vuelta; trató de repeler su ataque, pero no era rival. Nightmare Moon cuidadosamente jaló fuera las raíces de la infección, la sacó de la cabeza de Twilight. La infección se convirtió en un lugar negro en su de crin otro modo índigo, uno que Nightmare Moon observó atentamente mientras dejó con cuidado a Twilight en el suelo de piedra de las ruinas del castillo.

La infección pulsó y se retorció en su magia. Trataba de subir en su crin, tratando de alcanzar su cabeza. No llegó muy lejos, no obstante. Con la misma fría, inmisericorde expresión que alguna vez usó para otear a los ponis de Equestria, Nightmare Moon mando a llamar su magia. Con ojos brillantes, condujo su crin para atacar a la infección que había removido de Twilight. La quemó sin una pizca de remordimiento.

Nightmare Moon no quitó sus ojos de la infección hasta que cada pedazo restante hubiera sido destruido, y fue solo entonces que permitió que su expresión se suavizara. Volteó de regreso a Twilight, quien había quedado indolente durante la operación. Por un momento Nightmare Moon temía que le hubiera hecho daño a su madre.

Sin embargo Twilight comenzó a recuperarse. Comenzó a moverse, y, después de unos cuantos momentos de tensión, se sentó derecha. Un gemido escapó sus labios conforme levantaba una pata para frotar su frente. Abrió sus ojos.

Nightmare Moon sintió una oleada de alivio pasar sobre ella, y una sonrisa floreció en ru rostro. Los ojos de Twilight eran una vez más púrpura; la bendición había sido removida. ¡Lo logró!

«Ugh, mi cabeza me está matando,» Twilight se quejó. Bajó una pata y empezó a mirar sus alrededores. «¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde es—?»

Twilight no pudo terminar su última pregunta cuando de repente se sintió ser levantada en un abrazo, su cara enterrada en pelaje negro. Sin siquiera una palabra, Nightmare Moon se había movido más cerca de Twilight, jalando y abrazando a su madre fuertemente contra su pecho mientras sus grandes alas negras rodeaban a Twilight, uniéndose al abrazo.

«Oh… oh gracias. Gracias por estar bien,» susurró Nightmare Moon, agachándose y acariciando el cuello de Twilight.

«Nyx… ¿qué… qué está pasando?» preguntó Twilight. Logró sacar su cabeza del pecho de Nightmare Moon, para poder ver sus ojos.

«No te preocupes, estás en un lugar seguro. Estás a salvo, y no dejaré que Nexus vuelva a lastimarte.»

Twilight miró arriba a Nightmare Moon confundida. «Nexus… espera, ¿él hizo algo?»

«¿No recuerdas?»

«C… creo… tal vez.» Twilight arrugó su nariz, hizo una mueca, y movió una pata para sostener su cabeza.

«Es un poco borroso, pero se está volviendo más claro. Nexus vino a mi celda, me culpaba por como has estado actuando. Después… después se metió a la celda. Traté de escapar… traté de correr fuera y encontrar a los guardias, pero me sujetó y después… algo negro salió de su boca y… ugh, mi cabeza.»

«Está bien, no tienes que tratar de recordar todo ahora,» Nightmare Moon la apaciguó. «Tómate tu tiempo.»

Twilight asintió, sonriendo un poco mientras se permitía acomodarse en el abrazo de Nightmare Moon. «Lo siguiente que recuerdo después es escuchar tu voz. Estaba acostada en mi catre… Yo… yo dije algo, y entonces entraste a mi celda. Y entonces…»

Twilight dio un grito ahogado. Se apartó y empujó una de las alas de Nightmare Moon fuera del camino para revelar las vendas debajo.

«No es tu culpa, Twilight,» Nightmare Moon dijo en un intento de consolarla.

«¡Pero… pero te apuñalé! ¿P-por qué t-te apuñalaría? ¿C-cómo te apuñalé? ¡N… ni siquiera sé cómo hacer ese hechizo!» Twilight comenzó a entrar en pánico, y su respiración se aceleró.

Nightmare Moon jaló a Twilight de vuelta al abrazo de sus alas. La abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, como temiendo que Twilight fuera arrancada de ella una vez más. «Te… estaban controlando.»

«¿Controlando? ¿Cómo?»

«Quien sea que se une a los Hijos de Nightmare recibe una bendición de Nexus. Se supone que sea una bendición de magia, algo que Nexus recibió cuando por primera vez se encargó de los restos que quedaron cuando tú y tus amigas me derrotaron con los Elementos de la Armonía.

«Es la razón por la que todos los Hijos de Nightmare tienen los ojos turquesa. Nexus dijo que la bendición de magia abría los ojos de los ponis al bien que yo podría traer como Reina de Equestria. Que fue la bendición la que abrió sus ojos, inspirándolo a formar a los Hijos de Nightmare y a tratar de revivirme.»

Nightmare Moon crujió sus dientes y sacudió su cabeza. «Y Spell Nexus ha estado propagando la bendición como dulces de Noche Nightmare. Cada miembro de los Hijos de Nightmare… cada soldado en la Guardia Real de Canterlot… todos los que voluntariamente me apoyan han sido bendecidos, tienen sus mentes torcidas.

«Y a ti… ahora sé que a ti también te bendijo,» concluyó Nightmare Moon. «Usó la bendición para hacer que me atacaras, para que pudiera usarte para convertirme en la reina que él cree que debería ser.»

Twilight se inclinó adelante, envolvió sus patas alrededor del pecho de Nightmare Moon, y la abrazó fuertemente. «Yo… yo nunca… nunca ni en un millón de años te querría lastimar, Nyx.»

Nightmare Moon asintió, unas cuantas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos y corriendo por su mejilla. «Lo sé… lo sé, Twilight… y lo siento… lo siento tanto.»

«¿Por qué?»

«Pensé que me odiabas… y por eso… casi… casi lograron…»

«¿Hacer qué?» insistió Twilight.

Nightmare Moon sacudió su cabeza, tratando de evitar que su voz temblara. «No… no sabía que iban a hacerlo. Tienes que creerme que no sabía. Nunca les hubiera dejado… No quisiera perderte así.»

Twilight miró a Nightmare Moon con una profunda mueca. «¿Nyx, de qué estás hablando?»

«C… Casi y no hubiera podido salvarte. Si no hubiera salido al balcón entonces… si no hubiera volteado a ver… entonces… entonces hubieran podido… hubieran podido…»

«¿Podido hacer qué?» Twilight preguntó temerosamente, sus recuerdos aun no completamente de vuelta. «¿Q-qué es lo que casi pasó?»

Nightmare Moon no se pudo obligar a decirlo, así que, en vez, alejó su cabeza de la de Twilight y dobló sus alas. Hizo un gesto con su pata, y Twilight miró en esa dirección para ver el nudo corredizo que Nightmare Moon había removido momentos atrás.

Twilight levantó una pata a su cuello, su respiración nuevamente entró en pánico, mientras aceptaba el hecho de que casi la habían colgado. Sin embargo, en vez de tratar de abrazar y consolar a Twilight, Nightmare Moon se puso de pie.

«Twilight, quiero que vayas a la cabaña de Zecora,» le dio instrucciones mientras seguía de espaldas a Twilight. «Quiero que vaya ahí y te escondas. Sin duda alguna mi guardia real te está buscando, y necesito saber que estás en un lugar seguro.»

«¿Qué… por qué? ¿Nyx, qué vas a hacer?» preguntó Twilight, sin gustarle el tono serio en la voz de Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon desplegó sus alas, preparándose para despegar. «Tengo unas cuantas palabras que decirle a Spell Nexus, y Twilight… deja de llamarme Nyx.»

«Pero—»

«Nyx nunca hubiera dejado a Nexus estar tan cerca de llevarte. Nyx… hubiera sabido que algo andaba mal cuando empezaste a gritar así. Ya… ya no soy tu hija. No me merezco ser llamada Nyx, y no me merezco una madre tan maravillosa como tú. No hay perdón para Nightmare Moon.

«Pero, mientras que no hay redención para mí, ¡Spell Nexus enfrentará la retribución por lo que ha hecho!»

Con eso, y antes de que Twilight pudiera gritar una palabra de protesta, Nightmare Moon había levantado el vuelo. Rodeó por encima las ruinas del castillo solo una vez, y echó un vistazo abajo a Twilight una última vez, y entonces se ladeó en la dirección de Ponyville y su castillo.

Capítulo 15 - Capítulo 17

¿Preguntas, Comentarios, Quejas?

.pony

Para los traductores al español

bioabner y abyc008

My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic © Hasbro

No soy dueño de la propiedad intelectual en la que se basa este fan-fiction.


	2. capítulo 17

/-/

/ Historia: Pecados Pasados (Past Sins)

/Capítulo: 17: Bendición Corrompida

/ Autor: Pen Stroke

/-/

Pecados Pasados

Por Pen Stroke

Asistido Por Batty Gloom

( **Se necesitan pre lectores y editores en español ver correo al final** )

Master Post en Inglés

Capítulo 17

Bendición Corrompida

Capítulo 16 - Capítulo 18

«¡NO SE DESVANECIÓ SIMPLEMENTE EN EL AIRE!» Nexus estrelló su pezuña contra su escritorio y miró furiosamente al par de guardias que habían entrado a su oficina.

«Lo sentimos, señor, pero no podemos encontrar ningún rastro de la prisionera,» reportó uno de los guardias.

«¿Buscaron en el pueblo?»

«Sí señor.»

«¡PUES VUELVAN A BUSCAR! ¡NO SE DESVANECIÓ SIMPLEMENTE!»

Los dos guardias saludaron y rápidamente dejaron la habitación. Nexus se les quedó viendo mientras se marchaban antes de desplomarse sobre el cojín detrás de su escritorio. Se frotó las sienes, pero antes de que pudiera tranquilizarse, otro guardia entró en la habitación.

«¿Qué quieres?» Nexus preguntó, ni siquiera mirando al guardia mientras trataba de quitarse con un masaje su creciente dolor de cabeza.

«La Reina Nightmare Moon desea hablar con usted. Está esperando en la sala del trono.»

La exasperación de Nexus se enfrió en un fuego lento y echó un vistazo al guardia. «¿Dijo por qué?»

«Quería hablar con usted sobre el escape de Twilight Sparkle.»

En vez de preocuparse, Nexus se permitió sonreír un poco. A la reina le preocupaba que Twilight hubiera escapado. Era una señal de que sus esfuerzos habían rendido fruto. Esta era la reina Equestriana que él había estado esperando. Indudablemente estaría furiosa por el escape de Twilight y exigiría que fuera capturada. Él recibiría un brutal azote verbal por dejarla escapar, pero lo aceptaría gratamente si eso significaba que su reina finalmente estaba actuando como se suponía que lo hiciera.

Cuando llegó Spell Nexus encontró la puerta de la sala del trono cerrada y sin ningún guardia vigilando la entrada. Era siniestro, y eso envió un placentero escalofrío por su espina dorsal. El silencio, el frío, la siempre presente sensación de peligro; así es como el castillo se debió haber sentido desde el día uno. Este era el castillo de Nightmare Moon.

Sin querer dejar a su reina esperando un momento más, Nexus tocó en la puerta. La cámara más allá hizo eco con el sonido. Después de que las reverberaciones se habían desvanecido, una voz familiar lo llamó. «Pasa, Spell Nexus.»

Las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron por su propia cuenta, empujadas por una magia que no dejó ningún rastro visible. Esto causó que otro temblor se arrastrara por la espalda de Nexus, pero esta vez no pudo disfrutarlo. Se sintió como una hormiga pasando a la presencia de un dios, y comenzaba a temer el destino que le esperaba.

Aun así, Nexus se forzó a entrar a la habitación, y rápidamente cruzó la sala y se inclinó a la base del trono. Detrás de él, las puertas se cerraron de golpe, y pudo sentir una oleada de magia. La habitación había sido sellada. Nadie podría entrar o salir del cuarto hasta que el hechizo fuera levantado, y nadie podría escuchar que ocurría adentro. Estaban solos él y su reina, y el hecho alimentó el creciente miedo en el pecho de Nexus.

Nightmare Moon estaba sentada en su trono, y su asiento real había sido volteado para dar la cara a los elevados vitrales. Los ventanales la representaban volando por el cielo, tomando la luz de la luna llena mientras los ponis debajo se acobardaban y huían del temor. Eran, en su opinión, la perfecta decoración para la sala del trono de su reina.

Incapaz de soportar el silencio que permeaba la habitación, Spell Nexus tragó a la fuerza el apretado nudo en su garganta. «¿Me mandó a llamar, Su Majestad?»

Le había tomado cada gramo de voluntad, pero Nightmare Moon se abstuvo de rotundamente atacar a Spell Nexus. En el vuelo de regreso, su ira había llegado al punto de ebullición. Estaba lista para hacer lo peor posible, para castigarlo por lo que casi le paso a Twilight. Tenía toda la intención de hacerlo pagar, pero, cuando imaginó y planeó lo que le iba a hacer a Nexus, otros agobiantes pensamientos entraron a su mente.

El primero fue qué pensaría Twilight. Nexus merecía ser castigado severamente, tal vez incluso afrontar su propia horca, pero ¿qué pensaría Twilight si le hiciera eso a Nexus? ¿Qué tan decepcionada estaría Twilight de verla tomar la vida de otro poni por la ira?

De ese primer pensamiento de misericordia brotaron otros, y ahogaron como a una hierba mala el enojo de Nightmare Moon. Eso también trajo una única, escalofriante comprensión: una comprensión que enfrió justo lo suficiente su rabia. Cuando llegó al castillo, no buscó ni ataco a Nexus como originalmente pretendía. En vez, había esperado a que él llegara en su sala del trono, para proveer las respuestas que buscaba.

Mientras esperaba, Nightmare Moon se sentó en su trono y se quedó viendo los vitrales. La imagen que representaban de ella planeando sobre Equestria e inspirando miedo era exactamente como la representaban en viejas leyendas, exactamente como la mayoría de los ponis pensaban de ella.

Era una imagen que Nightmare Moon había llegado a despreciar. Odiaba esos ventanales. Odiaba todas las ventanas, murales, y estatuas que decoraban su castillo. El único propósito que servían era ser constantes recordatorios de quién y qué se suponía que ella fuera.

Escuchó un golpe en la puerta, y llamo adentro a Nexus. Lo escuchó caminar a través de la sala y escuchó cada caer de sus cascos. Entonces esperó, esperó a que él fuera el primero en hablar, solamente para permitirse unos cuantos momentos para asegurarse que, cuando se diera vuelta y viera a Spell Nexus, no lo atacaría.

«¿Me mandó a llamar, Su Majestad?» Nexus preguntó inclinándose.

«Si, Spell Nexus, eso hice,» Nightmare Moon dijo fríamente. «Quería hacerte unas preguntas.»

«Claro, Su Majestad. Lo que sea que usted quiera saber con mucho gusto le responderé,» dijo Nexus con el máximo respeto.

«¿Encontraron a Twilight Sparkle?»

«No,» contestó Nexus sacudiendo su cabeza. «Ha eludido nuestra búsqueda por ahora, pero será encontrada.»

Nightmare Moon se movió en su trono y echó un vistazo sobre su hombro. «¿Ordenaste su ejecución porque me atacó?»

«Si, Su Majestad. Tal crimen no podía quedar sin castigo.»

Nightmare Moon lentamente se alzó de su trono y pasó alrededor del asiento real para poder mirar directamente a Nexus. «Una vez me mencionaste que Celestia te pidió que estudiaras los restos de mi cuerpo… y fue mientras interactuabas con esos restos que se abrieron tus ojos a la verdad, al bien que yo podría hacerle a Equestria.»

Nexus sonrió y se alzó lentamente, parándose derecho frente a su reina. «Si, mi Señora; fue el más grande día de mi vida.»

Nightmare Moon se movió hacia adelante y se detuvo delante de Nexus. Su gran estatura empequeñecía la suya, justo como una montaña empequeñecía una colina. «Habrías, antes de ese día, considerado ir en contra de Celestia?»

Nexus parpadeó unas cuantas veces conforme se formó en su rostro una expresión de confusión. «No veo cómo eso importa. Yo—»

«Responde la pregunta, Nexus,» siseó Nightmare Moon, sus palabras goteando hostilidad.

«S-supongo que no lo habría hecho,» admitió Nexus, luchando por controlar el temblor de su voz

Nightmare Moon continuó mirando con furia a Nexus, ensombreciéndolo. «¿Tenías algún afecto por Celestia antes de ser bendecido?»

«T-tal vez lo tuve,» Nexus dijo tomando un nervioso paso hacia atrás, «en mi insensatez.»

Nightmare Moon no permitió que Nexus se alejara. Por cada paso que él retrocedió, ella avanzó un paso propio. «¿Cuál era exactamente tu relación con Celestia?»

Nexus luchó por tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. «Era el director de su escuela, y, a veces, servía como un consejero.»

«¿Algo más?»

«U-una vez fui… ha-hace mucho tiempo, su—» Nexus tuvo que detenerse, y batalló con sus palabras. «Era su alumno privado. Me tomó como su estudiante personal poco después de que gané mi cutie mark cuando creé mi primer hechizo.»

Nightmare Moon permaneció en silencio un momento. Sus ojos eran delgadas hendiduras, y su gélida mirada amenazaba con perforar un hoyo directo en el alma de Nexus. «Una última pregunta. ¿Qué tan cercano eras a Celestia cuando eras su estudiante?»

«S… solo era un niño tonto, Su Alteza,» Nexus trató de protestar, su voz quebrándose del miedo. «No sabía lo que hacía, ni que ella—»

«¿Qué tan cercano eras a Celestia?» Nightmare Moon repitió, inclinando abajo su cabeza para que sus demandantes y penetrantes ojos estuvieran alineados con la aterrorizada mirada de Nexus.

«Alguna… alguna vez pensé de ella como… como… como una segunda madre.»

Nexus cerró apretadamente sus ojos y se encogió como si admitir tal cosa no solo fuera doloroso, pero también una invitación para ser castigado físicamente. Nightmare Moon, no obstante, le dio la espalda y miró de vuelta los vitrales. Ella no dijo nada, aunque una profunda mueca se formó en sus labios mientras apretaba fuertemente sus ojos cerrados.

«Mi reina, por favor perdóneme,» rogó Nexus. Se inclinó tan abajo como pudo y prácticamente besó el piso mientras hablaba. «¡Antes era ignorante y tonto, pero por eso es que soy tan bendecido! Su bendición me permitió ver lo débil y totalmente tonta que era Celestia. Su regalo abrió mis ojos a la verdad.»

«O más bien te segó,» Nightmare Moon susurró tan calladamente que Nexus fue incapaz de entender bien lo que había dicho. Antes de que Nexus pudiera preguntar qué había murmurado, Nightmare Moon lo volteó a ver una vez más, esta vez con una expresión más amable. «Spell Nexus, ¿te gustaría recibir una bendición más grande de mí? ¿Estarías dispuesto a recibir un regalo mucho más preciado que cualquiera que hayas recibido antes de mí?

«C-claro, mi Reina,» contestó Nexus, viendo como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas. «Sería… sería mi honor eterno recibir cualquier regalo de usted, sin importar cuan pequeño.»

La crin de Nightmare Moon se dilató, y se puso altamente de pie ante Nexus. «Entonces prepárate.»

Nexus asintió, tomó asiento delante de su reina y extendió el pecho con orgullo. Esperó ansiosamente la bendición que estaba a punto de recibir, y cerró los ojos para tratar de esconder las alegres lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Mientras tanto, la crin de Nightmare Moon lentamente lo rodeó como el frío abrazo de una niebla vespertina.

Sin embargo, antes de que Nexus se diera cuenta de qué estaba pasando, Nightmare Moon lo puso a dormir justo como había sometido a los guardias del palacio de Canterlot. Lo acostó suavemente en el suelo y hablo un poquito más fuerte que un susurro. «Ahora te concederé el más grande regalo que podría posiblemente darte. Te devolveré tu libertad.»

Con aquellas palabras susurradas, Nightmare Moon dejó que su crin fluyera al cuerpo de Spell Nexus y atravesara su carne. Comenzó a buscar lo que ya sabía que estaba ahí, una «bendición» parasitaria de magia. Era… la única explicación que tenía sentido para ella después de escuchar lo mucho que a Spell Nexus alguna vez le importó la Princesa Celestia.

El encantamiento que Nightmare Moon encontró era mucho más avanzado de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

Cada fibra del ser de Nexus estaba siendo estrangulado con la supuesta bendición. La magia alienígena estaba por todas partes, como una gruesa red de raíces en tierra fértil, y la magia estaba pulsando con un ritmo constante y fiable… como un latido. Justo como con Twilight, Nightmare Moon encontró el núcleo de la infección en la cabeza de Nexus. Aunque rápidamente descubrió que el núcleo de la infección se había apoderado de todo el cerebro de Nexus, mientras que con Twilight era más como un crecimiento cancerígeno en la parte de atrás de su cráneo.

A pesar de estar más avanzada, Nightmare Moon sentía igual la infección, así que trató de hacer lo mismo que hizo antes. Usó su crin mágica para tratar de jalar las raíces para remover la bendición del cuerpo de Nexus. Sin embargo, cuando su crin hizo contacto con la infección, ésta atacó. La sacudió como si la electrocutara con relámpagos, y, por un momento, llenó su mente con pensamientos extraños.

Lo repentino del ataque hizo que Nightmare Moon alejara su crin, y rápidamente se distanció de Nexus con miedo de que él hubiera sido quien lo había atacado. No obstante, aun cuando se comenzó a sentar, los movimientos de Nexus eran flojos y torpes, como si estuviera de sonámbulo.

Nightmare Moon observó cómo Spell Nexus se sentó derecho. Echó hacia atrás su cabeza y dejó que su boca se abriera en un grito silencioso. Por un momento parecía como si Nexus no estuviera respirando, pero entonces tosió y algo empezó a derramarse de su boca. Era un abominable humo negro que se veía tanto enfermizo como venenoso. Con cada respiro que Nexus tomó, más del humo escapó de su boca, y los vapores comenzaron a darle vueltas y envolverlo mientras que una nube aún más grande se formó sobre su cabeza.

La nube continuó creciendo y dejándose ir hacia Nightmare Moon. Si le daba unos cuantos segundos más, la nube probablemente la hubiera alcanzado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera aproximarse demasiado, Nexus se atragantó, como si algo hubiera repentinamente sujetado su garganta. Al mismo tiempo, los espirales en su cuerno comenzaron a brillar con una débil aunque continua luz blanca. Esa luz se esparció desde su cuerno hasta el resto de su cuerpo, cubriendo casi cada centímetro de su pelaje.

Cuando se había disipado, el cuerpo de Nexus estaba pintado con brillantes espirales sobrenaturales los cuales parecían originarse de su cutie mark. Entonces de los brillantes diseños aparecieron cadenas de magia. Éstos arremetieron, de algún modo sujetando la nube negra. La envolvieron y apretaron, amarrando el humo antes de tensarse repentinamente y jalar la nube de vuelta al aire sobre la cabeza de Nexus.

Nightmare Moon ansiosamente agitó sus alas en un esfuerzo de aliviar la inquietante sensación que la inquietaba. Había acerca de la nube que hacía que se erizaran los vellos en su nuca, sin embargo, a la vez, se sentía atraída hacia ella.

Dando pasos nerviosamente, Nightmare Moon caminó alrededor de Nexus, manteniendo su distancia hasta que estaba justo a su lado izquierdo. Se enfocó en los patrones blancos y sobrenaturales que aparecieron a través de su cuerpo. Era algún tipo de hechizo, no podía dudarlo, pero no era un hechizo que había visto antes.

Nightmare Moon comenzó a seguir con sus ojos las líneas arcanas, tratando de ver si algún sentido u orden a la forma en la que estaban distribuidas. Se había topado con algunos libros en la biblioteca sobre magia geométrica; unos que había buscado cuando escuchó que su hechizo de resurrección dependió fuertemente en una forma de hechicería ancestral.

Sin embargo enfocarse exclusivamente en las líneas blancas probó ser un error. Conforme Nightmare Moon trató de encontrar el significado del hechizo que había aparecido a lo largo del pelaje de Nexus, la nube abrió paso poco a poco hacia ella. Se aproximó lentamente por un lado, las cadenas místicas aun jalando tensamente.

Cuando Nightmare Moon finalmente notó lo cerca que la nube estaba, ya era demasiado tarde. Atacando con la velocidad de una serpiente, la nube la golpeó, disparándose a través de un agujero en las cadenas. Nightmare Moon no pudo saltar de lado suficientemente rápido, y la nube se apretó contra el costado de su cuerpo.

Y de ese mismo contacto, Nightmare Moon sintió como si un mar de emociones de vertiera en ella. Odio, repudio, una sed de venganza y poder; éstos y muchos otros comenzaron a llenar su pecho. Se sentía como si fuera inundada, arrojada de lado y ahogada, como si hubiera caído a un furioso río.

En ese momento, no obstante, los remolinos blancos en el pelaje de Nexus pulsaron, y las cadenas envolviendo la nube traquetearon. El hechizo sosteniendo la nube comenzó a jalar, y, lento pero seguro, arrastró la masa vaporosa lejos de Nightmare Moon, rompiendo la conexión que había entre las dos.

En el instante en que la conexión se rompió, Nightmare Moon encontró que nuevamente podía respirar y moverse, y, dentro de unos momentos, su mente entró en pánico. Se tambaleó hacia atrás para poner la más distancia posible entre ella y la nube y jadeó pesadamente tratando de comprender las apabullantes emociones que ya estaban desapareciendo en su pecho.

Era justo lo que Nightmare Moon temía. Rebuscando sus recuerdos, hicieron memoria las conversaciones que había compartido con Spell Nexus, rememorando los detalles que le había ofrecido. A él lo había escogido Celestia para estudiar los restos que habían sido dejados atrás cuando a ella, o más bien a Luna, la habían derrotado con los Elementos de la Armonía.

Nexus había dicho que fue cuando él estaba trabajando con esos restos que había recibido la primerísima bendición, que sus ojos se abrieron a su gloria y sabiduría. Pero, si algo, había sido cegado. Había sido torcido y convertido en una herramienta por una voluntad que no era la suya, muy similar a como Nexus había usado su venenosa magia para volver a Twilight en contra suya.

Spell Nexus era la mente maestra detrás de los Hijos de Nightmare, pero no era su voluntad la que lo impulsaba hacia adelante. Él solo era otra víctima, la primera víctima, y el verdadero mal detrás de los Hijos de Nightmare, detrás de todo lo que le había sucedido en Equestria…

No era otra más que la misma Nightmare Moon.

La nube negra… Nightmare Moon solo podía adivinar que alguna vez fue un rastro dejado por los Elementos de la Armonía. Era parte de ella, podría decirse que la peor parte: su inigualable odio por las Hermanas Reales, su arrogante sentido de superioridad, su sed de venganza. Los ecos de sus emociones más poderosas, las emociones que alguna vez habían hecho a Nightmare Moon buscar la noche eterna, habían atacado, entrado y corrompido a Spell Nexus.

Eran esas emociones que impulsaron a Nexus a revelarse en contra de Celestia, formar a los Hijos de Nightmare e intentar el hechizo de resurrección. Si ese era el caso, ¿por qué era que aquella magia envenenada no había tratado de reunirse con el resto de los restos cuando estaba siendo lanzado el hechizo? ¿Por qué se había fusionado con ella y abandonado a Nexus?

Fue entonces que Nightmare Moon se dio cuenta del propósito de los diseños geométricos que entrecruzaban el cuerpo de Nexus. Era un hechizo de atadura, con el propósito de contener una mayoría de la magia corrompida.

Nexus era el director de la escuela de Celestia y un estudiante previo de la princesa. No era un idiota, y debió haber sabido que los restos con los que estaba lidiando serían peligrosos. Nightmare Moon solo pudo suponer que él había preparado el hechizo de atadura antes de que empezara a trabajar con los restos o después de que se dio cuenta de que había sido atacado.

Nexus, el Spell Nexus real, había convertido su cuerpo en una prisión viviente, aunque eso significara que la corrompida magia era libre de torcer su mente. No obstante, el hechizo de atadura no era perfecto. Él pudo esparcir su «bendición» liberando pequeños pedacitos de la corrupción dentro de él.

Era una amarga verdad, y Nightmare Moon aun deseaba castigar al poni que casi asesinó a Twilight. Sin embargo no podía negar la inocencia de Nexus. Él solo era otra víctima. Él solo era otro poni que ella había lastimado.

Y tenía que corregir las cosas.

Estallaron relámpagos alrededor del cuerno de Nightmare Moon, y la energía rápidamente se esparció por su crin. Atacaría esta venenosa magia directamente y la destruiría. Libraría al mundo de ella. Destruiría la cosa que se había atrevido a amenazar a aquellos que le importaban.

Destruiría la peor parte de sí misma.

Ese pensamiento, en único pensamiento, hizo eco en la mente de Nightmare Moon como un evocador llamado, y movió algo dentro de ella. Titubeó y solo se paró distraídamente mientras que la nube negra continuaba alcanzando hacia ella, aunque el hechizo de atadura en el cuerpo de Nexus no jalara hacia atrás.

La nube era parte de ella, la peor parte, pero… aun así era parte de ella.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Nightmare Moon dio un nervioso paso adelante, ahora entendiendo por qué le atraía la nube. Era su venganza, su orgullo y su odio. Era la cosa que le permitiría volverse la inmisericorde gobernante que todos esperaban que fuera; le permitiría volverse una yegua completa otra vez. Era la parte de ella que de hecho disfrutaría ser la reina tirana de Equestria.

La nube estaba ya a solo unos centímetros, y Nightmare Moon se detuvo cuando la vio tratar de cerrar la brecha que mantenía a las dos separadas. Cerró sus ojos y trató de pelear contra la tentación acumulándose en su mente. Si se unía a esta cosa, podría olvidarse de todo. Olvidarse de sus amigas, de Twilight. Simplemente se olvidaría del tiempo que había pasado como una potrilla.

Nightmare Moon abrió sus ojos, y una sonrisa depredadora se expandió en sus labios.

Si… ella podría olvidar, y entonces podría tomar su venganza. Podría hacer a las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía pagar por lo que habían hecho. Destrozaría el antiguo poder como lo había hecho antes y llevaría a aquellas que lo habían blandido en contra suya a su justa recompensa, una apretada soga y una larga caída desde la horca. Las observaría caer en picada hasta que nudo se ajustara en sus delgados cuellitos. Las observaría caer. Observaría a Twilight caer, torcerse en el viento y recibir su merecido castigo por abandonar a la verdadera reina de Equestria.

Haría todo eso, y después—

Nuevas cadenas brillantes arremetieron desde el cuerpo de Nexus, enterrándose en la nube. El hechizo de atadura estaba luchando por jalar hacia atrás el humo mientras éste comenzaba a mezclarse con el pelaje de ella y fundirse con su carne, hasta que una de las cadenas místicas rozó el pecho de Nightmare Moon.

La magia quemaba como una estufa caliente, y el dolor la forzó a volver a la realidad. Se percató de lo que estaba pensando y saltó hacia atrás para separarse de la nube negra. Jadeó fuertemente y luchó contra el impulso de vomitar.

Acababa de desear lastimar a los ponis de Equestria. Había querido traer de vuelta la noche eterna para privar a los ponis de su sol. Había querido destruir a los Elementos de la Harmonía, y había deseado… deseado ver a las amigas de Twilight colgar de la horca.

Algo que se agitó en la periferia de su vista atrajo la atención de Nightmare Moon, y vio la nube moviéndose poco a poco hacia ella de nuevo. Esta vez, no obstante, se retiró de su alcance mientras que sus ojos y su crin brillaron.

«¡NO!» ella espetó a la nube. «¡No te quiero! No me importa si eres un pedazo faltante de mí, No me—»

Las palabras de Nightmare Moon murieron en sus labios conforme fue golpeada con un frío entendimiento como si alguien hubiera arrojado un ladrillo a su cara. Su respiración se alentó y se formaron lágrimas en sus ojos. Comenzó a reír y llorar a la vez. Riéndose de lo estúpida que había sido y llorando por lo que había perdido.

«La parte que me faltaba…» Nightmare Moon repitió, golpeando con poco entusiasmo el suelo, ventilando la frustración de su propia idiotez. «Sin ti, no soy la misma yegua que solía ser. Sin ti, pude haber continuado siendo ignorante, continuado siendo una potrilla asustada y tonta. Pude haberme quedado solo como Nyx.»

Ese pensamiento prendió algo dentro de Nightmare Moon como un cerillo siendo arrojado a un barril de pólvora. Encendió una furia, una furia como ninguna otra que había sentido antes. Su mirada rápidamente se endureció, centrándose en la nube negra con un odio inigualable.

«Y tu… ¡TU ME QUITASTE ESO!» Nightmare Moon bramó. «No pudiste estar satisfecha. No pudiste aceptar la derrota. Tenías que corromper a ponis inocentes y terminar el hechizo de resurrección. ¡Tenías que hacerme recordar todo lo que he hecho y convencerme de hacer cosas por las que nunca se me podrá perdonar! Y, gracias a eso, ahora… ¡AHORA TODOS ME ODIAN! ¡GRACIAS A TI NUNCA PODRÉ SER FELIZ OTRA VEZ!»

El arrebato de ira en la voz de Nightmare Moon parecía darle fuerzas a la nube. La magia oscura se arremolinó en un frenesí y forcejeó contra las cadenas que la ataban a Nexus. Conforme Nightmare Moon se tranquilizó del ataque, así también la nube, sin embargo continuaba tratando de alcanzarla.

«Pero ya no más,» dijo Nightmare Moon con furia mientras sus ojos se endurecieron con fría determinación y corrieron lágrimas por su rostro. Ya no trató de alcanzar a Nightmare Moon. En vez, trataba de distanciarse de ella. Estaba tratando de huir a pesar del hechizo de que seguía contenida por el hechizo de atadura.

Nightmare Moon extendió su postura y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de blanco con su poder mágico. El gentil oleaje de su crin se hizo más violento y el campo mágico de estrellas se alzó como un estruendoso fuego. Su crin se estiró hacia afuera y comenzó a acumularse contra el techo como la noche cuando regresó por primera vez a Equestria, cuando su crin llenó el aire dentro del ayuntamiento de Ponyville.

«Ya no seré la yegua que tú quieres que sea,» Nightmare Moon dijo, culminando su oración con un estallido de relámpago. Éste bajó en arco y golpeó la nube negra, causando que parte de ella se consumiera y vaporizara. La nube se hinchó y se arremolinó en pánico, luchando con más fuerza contra el hechizo de atadura como un animal enjaulado.

«¡Ya no te dejaré lastimar a los ponis que quiero! ¡No te dejaré lastimar a Rarity! ¡O a Rainbow Dash! ¡O a Applejack! ¡O a Fluttershy! ¡O a Pinkie Pie! ¡O a Cheerilee!»

Con cada nombre, Nightmare Moon bajó un estallido de rayos arcanos de la atroz tormenta que su crin y cola habían formado en el aire de la sala del trono. Con cada golpe, parte de la nube negra era erradicada. El oscuro vapor forcejeaba y se hacía más turbulento, como si pudiera sentir el dolor de ser golpeado por la energía mágica concentrada.

«¡No te dejaré lastimar a Apple Bloom! ¡O a Scootaloo! ¡O a Sweetie Belle! ¡O a Twist! ¡No te dejaré lastimar a mis amigas nunca más!»

El siguiente rayo que Nightmare Moon invocó era más fuerte que los anteriores, su furia dando fuerzas a su hechizo. Voló un hoyo significativamente más grande en la nube, pero, a diferencia de los rayos anteriores, Nightmare Moon además sintió el relámpago pegarle a ella también. Era como si la hubieran acuchillado en el pecho con una daga, y el agudo dolor la hizo crujir los dientes.

A pesar del hecho de que estaba atrapada dentro de Spell Nexus, la nube aún compartía una conexión con Nightmare Moon. Era parte de ella, y sus instintos base de auto-preservación le gritaban que se detuviera. Una nueva oleada de náuseas pasó a través de ella y su cuerpo se sintió como si estuviera a punto de agotarse.

Su propio cuerpo se rebelaba, tratando de detenerla de destruir a la nube, pero Nightmare Moon no se detuvo. Manteniéndose de pie por pura fuerza de voluntad, ella continuó.

«¡No dejaré que lastimes a nadie nunca más!»

Esta vez, cuando Nightmare Moon electrocutó la nube, ésta audiblemente seseó del dolor, su forma revolcándose en el aire como una bolsa de serpientes lastimadas. Estaba herida, pero el dolor no escuchaba ni se veía, sino que ella misma lo sentía. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y sus oídos zumbaron con el sonido de sus propios gritos.

Se sentía como si se estuviera atacando sola. Un ardiente, mordaz y punzante dolor se disparó a lo profundo de su cuerpo. Se vio forzada a dejarse caer en una rodilla, aunque solo para evitar desplomarse completamente. Estaba jadeando y el brillo de sus ojos se desvaneció mientras trataba de recuperarse.

Era un momento que la nube, que era de la mitad del tamaño del que era antes, trató de aprovechar. Se retorció y forcejeó contra las cadenas del hechizo de atadura en un intento desesperado de escapar y comenzaba a lograrlo. Las líneas en el cuerpo de Nexus se desvanecían; el hechizo de atadura perdía poder.

Sin embargo la libertad le llegaría demasiado tarde a la nube. Levantándose de su rodilla frontal, Nightmare Moon se enderezó conforme el brillo en sus ojos retornó más brillante que nunca. La estruendosa tormenta formada por su crin comenzó a restallar con energía y se saturó al punto de que ya no podía contener más magia aún si lo intentaba. Nightmare Moon enfocó esa energía, y, con un solo, pisotón final, vociferó sus últimas palabras a la venenosa magia.

«¡NO TE DEJARÉ LASTIMAR A TWILIGHT… NUNCA… MÁS!»

La explosión de relámpagos que fue lanzada en ese momento fue como ninguna vista antes en Equestria. Los truenos volaron en pedazos los vitrales de la sala del trono y éstos lloviznaron a través de la tierra. El sonido se sintió como un terremoto en Ponyville y fue claramente audible aún en la lejana Appleloosa.

El rayo de energía mágica en sí era tan grueso como el tronco de un árbol y brilló como un sol en miniatura. La sala del trono fue llenada por completo de luz y quien sea que por casualidad estuviera mirando las ventanas de la sala del trono fue cegado por unos segundos por el brillante resplandor.

El estruendoso sonido del hechizo ahogó el grito de Nightmare Moon. Aunque no se podía escuchar a sí misma, sabía que el sonido que viniendo su boca desgarrador. El dolor… era como ninguna cosa que había experimentado antes. Era peor que cuando había sido atacada por los Elementos de la Armonía. Se sentía como si la quemaran y apuñalaran de adentro hacia afuera hasta la muerte.

Para Nightmare Moon, se sintió como si el dolor y el hechizo duraran una eternidad. Sin embargo, solo fueron unos cuantos segundos antes de que el hechizo se agotara. El rayo arcano se adelgazó y se desvaneció antes de desaparecer por completo, dejando atrás solo unos pocos arcos de energía que cayeran a través de la sala.

Con el hechizo terminado, Nightmare Moon colapsó en una temblorosa y jadeante masa en el suelo. Su cuerpo se trató de recuperar del dolor y su visión se nubló. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí tirada, pero, en cuanto cobró las fuerzas, Nightmare Moon se alzó del suelo y miró a través de la sala del trono.

Spell Nexus había sido volado por los aires por la estruendosa explosión y ahora yacía inconsciente contra la pared lejana. Las brillantes líneas blancas en su cuerpo se veían rotas y dentadas. El hechizo de atadura se había roto, pero había servido su propósito.

La oscura nube se había ido, pero Nightmare Moon podía ver que algo quedaba de la venenosa magia. Era una pequeña y patética mancha de mugre negra que gorgoteaba y burbujeaba. No era más grande que un ratón de campo, y rodaba como una pegajosa y enfermiza bola de alquitrán. Se arrastraba hacia la puerta de la sala del trono, aun tratando de huir.

Gruñendo con desprecio, Nightmare Moon se obligó a ponerse de pie. Sus piernas temblaban, pero mantuvo el balance lo suficiente para comenzar a caminar hacia adelante. Solo le tomó unos cuantos pasos alcanzar a la pequeña bola de limo negro y una vez que estuvo suficientemente cerca la pisoteó con una pezuña.

Entonces, sin una palabra de compasión ni culpa, los ojos Nightmare Moon destellaron de blanco una vez más. Una última sacudida de energía atravesó su pierna, y el limo siseó y ardió bajo su pata. Ella se estremeció por el ligero dolor en su pecho, pero Nightmare Moon no cedió hasta que el limo no era más que un borrón ceniciento en el suelo.

Y con eso, Nightmare Moon dio único y profundo respiro, lo mantuvo, y lo dejó escapar lentamente. Estuvo ahí de pie por varios largos momentos, contemplando todo lo que acababa de hacer… y estaba feliz. Equestria, sus amigas, Twilight… todos estaban a salvo. Había destruido la cosa que había intentado lastimar a aquellos que le importaban.

¿Pero, qué más acababa de hacer?

Había destruido un pedazo de sí misma, la parte que hubiera hecho que todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había logrado, tuviera sentido y propósito. Ahora, verdadera y permanentemente estaba atrapada entre dos vidas. Nunca podría volver a ser Nyx y acababa de incinerar a la parte de ella que hubiera podido encontrar felicidad viviendo la vida de la verdadera reina tirana Nightmare Moon.

Aun así… el fugaz momento de felicidad permaneció en su pecho. Había… hecho algo bueno, y aunque Equestria completa la odiara por el resto de la eternidad por lo que había hecho, por lo menos había hecho este bien.

Y tampoco sería la última cosa buena que haría.

ÑÑÑIIIIIIIIIIIIC… ÑIIIC…

ÑÑÑIIIIIIIIIIIIC… ÑIIIC…

En un hogar más grande a las afueras de Ponyville, una sola potrilla estaba sentada en un columpio en patio delantero. Las bisagras de la estructura del columpio. La potrilla no se estaba columpiando realmente. Solo se estaba meciendo unos centímetros de atrás hacia adelante, impulsada más por la ráfaga ocasional de viento que por sus propias fuerzas.

Su padre siempre solía empujarla en el columpio. A veces estaba ocupado, tenía que trabajar hasta tarde, pero siempre tenía tiempo para empujarla en el columpio. El columpio había sido su regalo de cumpleaños favorito, aún más que su tiara. Era la única cosa que su padre siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella. Siempre estaba dispuesto a darle un corto empujón, aunque estuviera de camino al trabajo o yendo a algún lugar.

Eso era antes de que Nightmare Moon regresara.

Las últimas cuantas semanas habían sido las peores de la vida de la niña. Casi todos en el pueblo estaban molestos con ella. Algunos la culpaban abiertamente de todo lo que había sucedido, pero la peor parte era lo que le había pasado a su padre.

Cuando Nightmare Moon regresó, su padre dejó el hogar para trabajar y vivir en el castillo. Su madre dijo que estaba trabajando para la reina, que deberían estar felices. Su madre dijo que su padre ahora era un poderoso corcel en el gobierno y que por eso es que se había marchado. Él era importante para Nightmare Moon y por eso deberían estar felices.

Sin embargo Diamond Tiara no estaba para nada feliz. Continuaba mirando con ira el suelo, ni siquiera importándole que su tiara se hubiera caído y ahora yacía en la tierra bajo el columpio. No le importaba esa estúpida cosa, no le importaba si su papi era importante o poderoso. La única cosa que quería era tenerlo de regreso. Él haría que todos los ponis malos dejaran de molestarla. Los ponis nunca se burlaban de ella cuando él estaba. Eso… y lo extrañaba.

Diamond Tiara resolló, usando una pata frontal para limpiar su nariz. No lloró, no porque no estuviera triste. No, sus lágrimas eran contenidas por el enojo. Quería hacer que Nightmare Moon le regresara a su papi, pero tenía miedo. Era estúpido pensar que tenía miedo de Nyx… pero… pero Nightmare Moon era escalofriante.

Y de cualquier manera, ¿por qué Nightmare Moon lo necesitaba? Tenía tantos otros ponis trabajando para ella; ¿por qué necesitaba llevarse a su papi?

Diamond Tiara refunfuñó, hizo puchero e hizo lo posible para detenerse de llorar conforme continuaba pensando en su padre. Había estado deambulando deprimida dentro del hogar, pero su padre la había alentado a jugar con su columpio. Salió afuera y se sentó en el columpio solo para que la dejaran sola.

Aun así, no se columpiaba. Lo que quería más era que la empujaran. Quería que su padre le diera un empujón, pero él ya no venía a casa. Tampoco lo veía en el pueblo. Solo se había ido, hurtado de su vida.

Y si su padre no estaba ahí para hacerla columpiarse, Diamond Tiara no se columpiaría en absoluto. Solo quería sentarse ahí y esperar hasta que su padre finalmente viniera a casa a darle un empujón.

Entre el crujir y rechinar de las bisagras del columpio, Diamond Tiara escuchó otro rechinido. La casa estaba rodeada por una cerca de madera blanca y el nuevo sonido que escuchó era el crujir de las bisagras del portón. Al principio Diamond Tiara pensó que era Silver Spoon y levantó su cabeza para decirle a su amiga que no estaba de humor para jugar. Sin embargo, cuando alzó la mirada, su visión se cruzó con un par de ojos cerúleos.

Se quedó mirando esos ojos por un largo tiempo y éstos la miraban de regreso. El poni dueño de esos ojos dio un tentativo paso hacia adelante y después se hecho a galopar. Igual de rápido Diamond Tiara brincó del columpio y corrió para encontrarse con el otro poni, saltando a su abrazo. Ella abrazó al corcel fuertemente alrededor de su cuello y él la sostuvo con sus patas frontales igual de fuerte.

La madre de Diamond Tiara asomó su cabeza por la puerta delantera. «Diamond Tiara, cariño, es hora de cen—» ella comenzó, solo para quedarse callada. Miró al corcel que su hija estaba abrazando y sus propios ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

«¿Rich… Rich, eres tú?»

Filthy Rich alzó la mirada, sonriendo a través de las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. En un instante, la madre de Diamond Tiara estaba afuera, uniéndose al cálido abrazo que la familia compartía.

«Papi, ¿esto significa que ya no trabajas para la reina?» preguntó Diamond Tiara.

«Si… eso significa,» dijo Rich asintiendo, ni siquiera molestándose en limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro. «Ella me liberó.»

«¿Liberó? Pero Amor, pensé que—»

«Ahora no, cielo,» dijo Rich, rápida y sigilosamente dando un beso a su esposa. «Te… te prometo explicarte después. ¿Así que… ya está la cena?»

«Si… ya está lista.»

«Bien. Ahorita entramos Diamond Tiara y yo, pero primero… quiero empujar a mi hija en su columpio.»

La yegua asintió con la cabeza y Diamond Tiara se rió mientras velozmente galopó hasta el columpio. Pronto, Diamond Tiara se reía y carcajeaba gritando que la empujaran más alto mientras su padre sonreía con lágrimas de alegría derramándose de sus ojos.

A través de Equestria similares regresos al hogar ocurrieron. Los corceles y las yeguas que alguna vez servían a Nightmare Moon regresaban a sus familias y amigos que habían prácticamente abandonado. Cada uno fue recibido con cálidos abrazos y ojos llenos de lágrimas, aquellos que habían servido a la reina de Equestria hablaban de cómo no los habían despedido de sus trabajos, sino liberado… dados de vuelta la libertad que nunca se dieron cuenta que habían perdido.

Zecora empujó con su nariz la puerta de su cabaña, regresando a su hogar tras juntar hierbas y raíces que necesitaría para su mejunje más reciente. Sonrió mientras pasaba adentro y olfateaba el aroma suspendido en el aire. Olía justo como debía. Admiró el aroma unos momentos más antes de voltear a ver su burbujeante caldero. Sentada al lado de éste, Twilight Sparkle estaba usando su magia para mezclar con cuidado sus contenidos.

«En la herbología, Twilight has mostrado gran potencial. En unos días, tu aprendizaje ha sido exponencial,» Zecora la felicitó.

Twilight sonrió y levantó la vista de su trabajo. «Gracias, pero es solo que aprendo rápido. Eso y que tienes unos increíbles libros sobre las hierbas y sus propiedades.»

«Al cocer hierbas y raíces, las cebras somos sin par, y sobre nuestros libros lo mismo puede aplicar. Aun así te agradezco por en mi trabajo ayudar, fácil pudiste en mi casa holgazanear.»

Twilight se rió un poco y continuó mezclando el calderón. «Bueno, nunca he sido buena quedándome quieta, especialmente cuando tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Me ayuda encontrar algo en qué distraerme.»

«En tu alma hay una gran riña,» Zecora dijo sabiamente mientras comenzaba a desempacar sus alforjas repletas de ingredientes. «Sin duda es por una alicornio que solía ser una niña.»

«Una potrilla,» corrigió Twilight. «Pero… si, pienso en Nyx. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? La última vez que la vi, ella iba a ir a enfrentar a Nexus por lo que él me hizo. Ya sé que es una alicornio… pero ya fueron tres días. ¿Y si algo le sucedió?»

«Me puedo identificar con tu preocupación al verte; te preocupa Nightmare Moon y su suerte. Pero entiende que eres una yegua buscada, y—»

TOC… TOC…

«—Debes estar ocultada,» Zecora concluyó apresuradamente mientras echó un vistazo sobre su hombro.

Twilight asintió con la cabeza y se deslizó dentro del dormitorio de Zecora mientras la cebra se movía hasta la puerta delantera. Después de darle a Twilight unos cuantos momentos más, Zecora entreabrió la puerta y miró afuera para ver quién era.

«Hola, Zecora.»

Una sonrisa de alivio se formó en los labios de Zecora. Abrió la puerta conforme una poni granjera naranja en particular caminó adentro con un bebé dragón montado en su espalda. «Applejack y Spike, verlos es fenomenal. Espero que no vengan buscando un brebaje medicinal.»

«Nah, no vinimos por eso. Pero, debo decir los animalillos aquí en el Bosque Everfree 'tan más locos que de costumbre. Juro que vi algo que parecía un lobo de camino pa' acá y no un timberwolf. Era algo más grande.»

«Lo que viste es un lupus menor, sin duda alguna. Yo también vi merodeando a la amenaza perruna. Una distante montaña es su hogar, pero recientemente esta tierra comienzan a merodear. Por días han violentado el bosque, todos exaltados. La verdad, en estos árboles monstruos, hay demasiados.»

Applejack echó un vistazo afuera como si pudiera ver uno de esos monstruos vigilándolos por una de las ventanas de la choza. «Si hay tantos monstruos a la mera y deberías quedarte en Ponyville un rato, nomás pa' estar seguros.»

«Tu inquietud es conmovedora, pero no te necesitar preocupar. Si se vuelve demasiado, en un instante dejaré este lugar. Aun así, me pregunto para qué viniste a este bosque Everfree tan triste.» preguntó Zecora antes de moverse hasta el caldero y resumir el mezclado que Twilight había sido forzada a abandonar.

«No te molestes en ir a ese puerto por leña, Zecora,» dijo Spike bajándose de la espalda de Applejack. «He estado tratando de hacer que me diga todo el camino para acá.»

«Güeno, te dije que era una sorpresa, y 'hora que de hecho si 'stamos aquí te digo,» dijo Applejack antes de regresar la mirada a Zecora. «Vinimos a ver a Twilight.»

Los ojos de Spike se hicieron como platos y rápidamente miró alrededor. Twilight, habiendo escuchado su nombre, salió fuera de su escondite en la alcoba de Zecora. En el segundo en que Spike vio a Twilight, la tacleó y abrazó su cuello riendo y llorando a la vez.

«¡Twilight! ¡Ay Twilight, te extrañé tanto y cuando escuché que te iban a ejecutar, yo… yo…»

«También te extrañé, Spike,» dijo Twilight. Levantó una pata y regresó el abrazo de Spike. «Lo siento por no poder decirte que estaba bien, pero no podía arriesgarme a que los guardias reales me encontraran.»

«Bueno, dulzura, se me hace que ya no tienes que preocuparte de eso,» Applejack respondió, «y, por cierto, que bueno ver que estás bien.»

«Gracias, Applejack, también me alegra verte,» respondió Twilight, «¿pero por qué ya no tengo que preocuparme? ¿Tan solo cómo me encontraron y qué está pasando en Ponyville?»

«Un buen de cosas bien locas,» Applejack contestó. «Hace unos días, Nightmare Moon llamó a todos los ponis trabajando pa' ella, todititos, al castillo y los tuvo ahí hasta algún momento 'hora en la mañana. 'Tonces, le habló a la alcaldesa. Todos estábamos preocupados, pero una hora después de eso las puertas del castillo se abrieron y todos los ponis empezaron a salir.

«Pero esto es lo raro,» continuó Applejack. «Todos los ponis que entraron tenían ojos turquesa, pero cuando los vi saliendo, ni uno tenía ese color de ojos.

«¿En serio?»

Applejack negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Twilight. «No y ahí no se acaba tampoco. Después de que todos los ponis se fueron del castillo, la alcaldesa salió. Juntó a todos los ponis de Ponyville y nos leyó una carta de parte de Nightmare Moon. Era sobre cómo su loca secta quedaba disuelta y cómo mandaba a todos los ponis que trabajaban pa' ella de retache con sus familias.»

«¿Los… los mandó a todos de regreso?» Twilight preguntó sin poder creerlo.

«Si, estuvo tan loco,» Spike dijo, terminando de abrazar a Twilight. «Creo que hasta vi a Spell Nexus pasando al lado de la biblioteca con algunos otros ponis de la Escuela de Celestia para Unicornios Dotados. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que él tenía algo que ver con esto.»

«Oh, créeme, él tenía más que algo que ver con esto,» gruñó Twilight. Su recuerdo de ser atacada por Nexus causó una pequeña punzada de dolor en su cuello.

«Güeno, tal vez no, dulzura. Por cómo sonó, ninguno de los ponis trabajando para Nightmare Moon lo hacían a propósito. Supuestamente, les lavaron el cerebro, pero cuando se enteró, Nightmare Moon les arregló sus cerebros. Ella liberó a todos los ponis y los dejó escoger si querían o no quedarse a trabajar para ella o irse a casa. Y, por lo que escuché, todos escogieron irse.»

«Esto es muy extraño y peculiar; ¿qué causó en Nightmare Moon querer cambiar?» preguntó Zecora.

Applejack se encogió de hombros. «No te sabría decir, dulzura. Pero eso aún no es lo más raro.»

«¿Qué podría ser más extraño que lo que ha sido dicho?» preguntó Zecora. «¿Acaso Nightmare Moon se convirtió en un colosal bicho?»

«Nah, se me hace que ni eso sería tan raro como lo que hizo. Nightmare Moon renunció a ser Reina de Equestria.»

«¿Ella… renuncio al trono?» Twilight susurró sin poder creerlo.

«Encuentro difícil de digerir tus palabras. Creo que la verdad tú alteras.»

Le tomó un momento a Applejack diseccionar lo que Zecora había dicho antes de fruncir el ceño. «¿Me estás llamando mentirosa?»

Zecora asintió firmemente. «Nightmare Moon desistiendo de su gobierno tan definitivo, va en contra de sus planes y su más grande objetivo.»

«Güeno, si no me crees, ¿por qué no le echas un vistazo a esto?» respondió Applejack. Alcanzó dentro de sus alforjas y, después de un momento buscando, sacó un pergamino. Twilight tomó el pergamino, lo desenrolló, y vio que era algo sobre una proclamación real, aunque estaba escrito más como una carta común y corriente. Sin embargo, tenía un sello real.

Zecora se inclinó detrás de Twilight, leyendo el mensaje al mismo tiempo que ella.

 _A los ciudadanos de Equestria,_

 _Hoy yo, Nightmare Moon, he disuelto los Hijos de Nightmare, la secta de ponis que fueron responsables por mi resurrección. Ellos, junto con cualquier otro poni que se haya unido al personal del castillo durante las últimas semanas, han sido liberados de sus servicios y les es permitido regresar a sus hogares, familias, amigos y vidas._

 _Por favor no guarden rencor contra estos ponis. Sus acciones no eran suyas. Todo lo que hicieron fue hecho bajo la influencia de mi magia. Ésta contaminó y corrompió a estos ponis. Ellos, como el resto de Equestria, fueron víctimas y nada más._

 _Si deben culpar a alguien, cúlpenme solo a mí._

 _Finalmente, yo, Nightmare Moon, por la presente abdico como Reina de Equestria. Todo el poder y control del gobierno es, por la presente, devuelto a los regentes y oficiales designados por Celestia y Luna, aquellos encomendados con el gobierno en ausencia de la Hermanas Reales._

 _Si alguien necesita hablar conmigo, pueden encontrarme en mi castillo. De otra forma, les pediré que simplemente pretendan que ni siquiera existo._

 _Nightmare Moon._

«Supongo que lo que dices es verdad; perdón por tratar tu palabra con incredulidad.»

Applejack sonrió y suavemente golpeó a Zecora en el hombro. «Aw, no te preocupes de eso. Probablemente yo tampoco me la creería si no hubiera visto a todos esos ponis saliendo del castillo todos des-lavados del cerebro.

«De hecho tiene sentido,» Spike comentó. «¿Se les ocurre alguien que conozcan que hubiera trabajado para Nightmare Moon voluntariamente? Digo, apóyame en esta Twi… Twilight, ¿estás llorando?»

Twilight alzó la mirada del mensaje y rápidamente usó una pata frontal para limpiar las lágrimas que estaban empezando a rodar por sus mejillas. «Perdón… solo que… estoy tan feliz.»

«Lo admito, dulzura, estás son unas buenas noticias,» dijo Applejack, «pero no son exactamente tan buenas.»

«¿Pero no ven que significa esto?» preguntó Twilight con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

«Se me hace que no. ¿Qué significa?»

«Ella ya no está tratando de ser Nightmare Moon,» Twilight dijo, frotando otra vez sus ojos para tratar de detener las lágrimas. «Creo… creo que mi Nyx… está regresando.»

Capítulo 16 - Capítulo 18

¿Preguntas, Comentarios, Quejas?

.pony

Para los traductores al español

bioabner y abyc008

My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic © Hasbro

No soy dueño de la propiedad intelectual en la que se basa este fan-fiction.


End file.
